De risas y lágrimas
by Panku
Summary: Levi es un joven que tiene la vida un tanto tranquila, pero eso cambia cuando se vuelve el héroe de una pequeña niña que queda huérfana cuando sus padres son asesinados. Ahora él tiene que cuidar de ella y de otros problemas que se van presentando a lo largo de su vida. Universo Alterno. [Descontinuado hasta nuevo aviso] [Capítulos en edición]
1. Volviendo de trabajar

_**De risas y lágrimas**_

 **Capítulo I – Volviendo de trabajar**

 **Por Panku**

* * *

Aquel día Levi salió de trabajar excepcionalmente tarde. Incluso se puede decir que ni estaba consciente de la hora que era. De lo que podía estar seguro es que ya eran pasadas las 8, pues la calle se encontraba casi vacía de gente, a diferencia de como sería fácil encontrarla por el medio día: atiborrada de personas.

En realidad su trabajo no era tan exigente como a veces trataba de hacerse creer a si mismo: no consistía en más que estar todo el tiempo frente al monitor de una computadora de más años que cables redactando en qué consistían las paradojas más grandes de la vida. La empresa para la que trabajaba no se dedicaba específicamente a eso, pero era la tarea asignada para él. Su salida estaba marcada a las 5:30, pero él prefería trabajar un par de horas extra para poder obtener el dinero suficiente para pagar las deudas que lo sofocaban últimamente.

Con su habitual paso calmado, avanzaba lentamente por las tranquilas calles del distrito Trost, en la Colonia María. Los faroles que estaban a los lados de la calle no alumbraban lo necesario como para ver exactamente todo en su esplendor, pero sí lo suficiente para diferenciar las figuras que se pudieran cruzar en su camino. El ambiente era tenebroso sin duda, tanto que cualquiera que no conociera la calle se hundiría en su expectación sobre algún posible robo. Por suerte, Levi tenia bastante desarrollado su sentido de la supervivencia así como el del oído por lo que en el caso de que algo como eso se diera, sabría tenerlo bajo control. Claro, que no significaba que hubiera estudiado en alguna academia de policías ni mucho menos. Simplemente horas y horas en el gimnasio y alguna que otra clase de defensa personal. Nada más, nada menos.

Con anhelos de poder darse una ducha cuanto antes, el pelinegro aceleró un poco su paso, pues sus ansias de estar en su casa eran cada vez más fuertes. Simplemente era sorprendente cómo se le había podido olvidar llevar dinero o siquiera su pasaporte para irse a su hogar por el metro. Cuando salió de trabajar todavía alcanzaba el ultimo vagón, pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde.

Distraído en cosas triviales como: _"¿Qué habrá hecho Petra de cenar?",_ no se dio cuenta de lo que se estaba suscitando a algunos metros de él, en algún callejón de la siguiente cuadra. Seguía sin notarlo hasta que...

—¡AHHH!

Se detuvo, algo dentro de él se prendió. Como si su cerebro se hubiera enchufado con la razón y el sentido que le decía que oír gritos por la calle no era algo que se viera todos los días. Se quedó unos segundos inmóvil considerando la opción de que sólo habia sido su mente jugándole un truco, llegando finalmente a la conclusión de que así había sido pues no se repitió ningún otro ruido. Decidió seguir con su trayecto hacia su casa mientras negaba ligeramente con la cabeza, pensando en que ya estaba demasiado cansado, tanto que alucinaba. Qué equivocado estaba.

—¡SOCORRO! ¡ALGUIEN QUE NOS AYUDE, POR FAVOR!

Eso sí que no era su imaginación. Sin pensárselo ni un segundo más, tomó la decisión de echarse a correr hacia donde provenían los gritos de auxilio. Si sus oídos no lo engañaban como antes había creído, la víctima de lo que fuere que estuviera sucediendo no estaba tan lejos como sospecharía. Cada vez acercándose más, al cabo de unos segundos llegó a un estrecho callejón por el que apenas y entraba un poco de la luz de los faroles. Con el corazón latiéndole en los oídos por haber corrido recientemente, fue testigo de como un hombre en smoking intentaba efusivamente proteger a una mujer en vestido de brillos rojos con un bebé en brazos de un par de delincuentes que seguro habían creído buena idea asaltarlos no usando más que una navaja y una pistola, respectivamente. El pobre hombre tenía la piel aperlada por el sudor que producía por lo desesperado de la situación; su traje estaba desaliñado, por un posible forcejeo tal vez. La mujer, escondida detrás de su marido, abrazaba al bebé aferrándose a su pequeño cuerpo como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Impactado ligeramente por la brutal escena en la que estaba siendo no más que un vil espectador, Levi se quedó parado en la entrada de la callejuela, con los pies anclados en el pavimento incapaz de moverlos a voluntad y con los puños tan apretados que la mano con la que sostenía su maletín ya tenía los nudillos blancos.

¿Cuántas veces pasaría aquello a la semana en todo el mundo? ¿Cuántas familias habrían sido eliminadas del planeta por imbéciles como aquellos? ¿Cuántos de ellos se habrían salido con la suya? La simple idea le hizo arder la sangre, tanto que su vista se nublo y no pudo contener más el ligero temblor por la frustración. Porque Levi no permitiría que se salieran con la suya, mucho menos frente a sus narices.

—¡MALNACIDOS!— El grito que pegó fue tal, que llamó la atención de todos los presentes ahí, confundiendo a más de uno. El pelinegro iba por todas, corriendo lo más velozmente que sus piernas le permitían deteniéndose justo a unos metros de distancia de los demás. El impulso había sido tal, que incluso su maletín quedó olvidado junto a alguna bolsa de basura de por ahí.

Sorprendido por la repentina aparición de otro personaje, el maleante A -quien era un hombre robusto, rubio, y de facciones toscas- no supo hacer nada más que voltear a ver a su compañero el maleante B -alto, delgado, y con los ojos redondos- quien le respondió con la misma mirada de confusión, sin saber qué pasaría a continuación.

—¡No te entrometas! ¡No es asunto tuyo, duende!— Exclamó el maleante A, tentando a la suerte esperando haber siquiera espantado un poco al hombre de baja estatura que recién se había manifestado cerca de ellos. —¡Esfúma-

—¡Gracias, buen hombre! ¡Dios se lo pague!— Interrumpió el señor de traje alabando a Levi, con la expresión de gratitud más grande que cualquiera pudiera ver en su vida. La de la mujer detrás de él no se distanciaba mucho de la misma, mientras el bebé lloraba escandalosamente por el alboroto a su alrededor.

—Si no he hecho nada todavía, no me dé las gracias.— Dijo intentando recobrar el aliento perdido. —¡Oye tú, mastodonte!— Exclamó después, señalando al rubio grandote. —¡Te crees muy rudo con tu pistolita, ¿no?! ¡Si tan hombre eres, no ataques a alguien indefenso! ¡Métete con alguien de tu tamaño, abusador!— Ah, la provocación verbal. El arma más letal del mundo. _"¡¿Duende?! ¡Verás de lo que un duende es capaz!"_ Por más rabia que eso le hubiera provocado, él no sería quien empezara la pelea. Por supuesto que no, él simplemente aplicaría la "defensa personal" que tanto había practicado.

—¿De mi tamaño? ¿Quién? ¡¿Tú?!— Preguntó en tono burlón, tomándose la implícita amenaza a la ligera. —¡No me hagas reír! ¡Piérdete!— Gritó sin más haciendo un ademán con su mano libre restándole importancia al asunto. El maleante B estaba parado sin saber qué hacer o decir en respuesta a la situación. —Ahora... ¿En qué estábamos? ¡Ah, sí! ¡DENME TODO SU DINERO O PAGUEN LAS CONSECUENCIAS!— Dicho esto, volvió a apuntar al señor con el arma de fuego, quien inmediatamente reanudó su temblor de nerviosismo. —¡Berth, la mujer!— Ordenó con un gesto de cabeza hacia la misma, quien volvió a gritar con desesperación.

—¡NO, POR FAVOR!

Viéndose ignorado, Levi sintió que se le acababan las opciones. Además, el ruido y la urgencia del asunto solo empeoraban las cosas. Buscando una solución rápida, llegó a él una estupenda idea:

—¡Conque huyendo, ¿eh?! ¡Cobarde! ¡Dime, ¿tienes miedo de lo que un duende como yo te pueda hacer?! Oh... Creo que tu hombría está por caducar...— _"Bingo."_ Pensó al observar atentamente cómo el maleante A se tensaba bajo su mirada y su amigo el maleante B retrocedía unos cuantos pasos, tomando distancia de su compañero.

Aparentemente enfurecido, el rubio se movió bruscamente hacia Levi tratando de atinarle un puñetazo en plena cara, fallando colosalmente.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Qué decepción.— Mencionó mientras esquivaba otro golpe más: impulsivo, fácil de controlar.

—¡Cierra tu puñetera boca!— Escupió cerrando por un microsegundo los ojos, momento que Levi aprovechó para tomarle desprevenido y golpear con fuerza en su estómago con su rodilla, sacándole el aire provocando que se doblara y se arrodillara tratando de recuperar el oxigeno perdido. Inconscientemente soltó la pistola.

—Qué pena. ¿Fui demasiado duro? Lo siento...— Dijo con sorna.

—¡R-Reiner!— Exclamó el maleante B, acercándose titubeante hacia su amigo.

—¡No seas idiota, deshazte de ellos!— Gritó este mientras tomaba la pistola y se reponía lentamente. El maleante B dudó por un segundo hacer caso al maleante A, pero inmediatamente se giró hacia el que debía ser su próxima víctima: el hombre de smoking.

Arrepintiéndose por no haberla lanzado lejos, Levi trató de arrebatarle al maleante A el arma de las manos. Este no tuvo que hacer mucho más que mover su brazo hacia arriba evitando que el pelinegro cumpliera su meta, mientras su cómplice se acercaba peligrosamente hacia la pareja y el bebé.

Durante un intenso forcejeo con el maleante A, Levi pudo ser consciente de algún que otro alarido del desafortunado hombre que no pudo elegir mejor noche para salir a pasear con su familia. "Mierda. Esto ya no es divertido." A su contrincante también se le escapó uno que otro disparo fallido. Por alguna razón no se le había ocurrido dispararle a quemarropa, pues al cabo de un rato la pistola quedó extraviada en el suelo.  
Irritado por la duración que había tomado el altercado, decidió poner fin a eso.

En un momento de descuido, tuvo la oportunidad de patear fuertemente detrás de las rodillas del maleante A, haciendo que se cayera inminentemente. Se colocó encima de él y lo sofoco ligeramente tratando de provocarle un desmayo. Casi estaba fuera de combate, es más, ya estaba claro que había perdido. Durante la pelea sus acciones eran muy impulsivas y no pensaba bien lo que iba a hacer a continuación, por lo que era sencillo esquivarlo. Por otro lado, era fuerte, y si sus golpes acertaban, le causaba un daño considerable.

Dejándose llevar por sus deseos de desquitarse con alguien, Levi aplicó mayor fuerza sin importarle las quejas de dolor del hombre debajo suya. ¿Era un sádico por el hecho de que estuviera disfrutando del sufrimiento ajeno? No. ESE que estaba sufriendo era un hombre malo. Se lo merecía. Era su castigo.

Tentado a terminar con la vida del bastardo que tuvo la mala suerte de cruzarse con él y su furia, no se percató de que a un lado suyo, lo necesitaban. Lo único que pudo sacarlo de su trance, fue el sonido de una pistola siendo cargada.

—Aléjate de él, o ésta rata millonaria pagará las consecuencias de tus actos.— Alzando lentamente la mirada, se percato de que el maleante B se había desecho de la pequeña daga de antes y apoderado del arma que momentos atrás estaba muy cerca de él. ¿En qué momento la había tomado? ¿De verdad estaba tan distraído? Eso ya no era relevante. El cabrón "Berth" estaba apuntándole a la cabeza al hombre de la inocente familia que trataba de defender. —Aléjate de él, maldito enano infernal.

El tipo ya no se movía. ¿Lo habría matado? No. No utilizó la fuerza suficiente como para acabar con su vida, sólo estaba inconsciente. Sin más remedio, lentamente se puso de pie y alzó las manos hasta los costados de su cabeza.

—Tú, deja que se vayan. Ahora el asunto es entre tú y yo, ¿no es verdad?— Dijo con tono apacible, pero el sujeto frente a él sólo miraba al bobo en el suelo. —Oh, ¿él? No te preocupes. Vivirá si es que a su inconsciente cerebro no se le olvida respirar.— No pudo evitar que un ligero tono mordaz se reflejara en su voz. Grato error.

—¡Cállate!— Le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta. Al parecer era más difícil para este mantener la calma. —¡Lo mataste!— Su respiración se volvió errática, amenazando con perder la cabeza de un momento a otro.

—No es cierto. Si lo hubiera hecho, ahora mismo tú también estarías muerto.— Mencionó desganado, buscando las palabras correctas para no provocarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

De repente, la respiración del maleante B se normalizo, tranquilizando tanto a Levi, como al señor y a su esposa. El único ruido que se escuchaba era el interminable llanto del bebe.

—Ojo por ojo.— Fue apenas un susurro, pero se escuchó claramente.

—¿Qué?— Oh, lo había oído. Pero no creía que después de todo siguiera creyendo que su amigo estaba muerto. No cabía duda, estaba loco.

—Ojo...

—¡Espera!

—Por...

—¡Piedad!—Suplicó desesperadamente el señor bajo el agarre del fuerte brazo que lo apresaba.

—¡Ojo!

Demasiado tarde. El cuerpo sin vida del hombre cayó con un golpe sordo al suelo, al mismo tiempo que su esposa gritaba desgarradoramente. Levi se quedó inmóvil unos segundos mientras la señora seguía gritando porque el maleante B se había volteado repentinamente hacia ella y su hijo, acercándose, dándole la espalda al pelinegro.

Apenas y podía respirar. No, ¿de verdad estaba respirando? No sabía reconocerlo. Acababa de ver a un hombre morir frente a sus propios ojos. Levi era un hombre frío, pero eso no quería decir que no le importara la muerte de alguien. Oh, eso es lo que MÁS le importaba. Sobretodo ahora que la culpa había sido suya. Si sólo se hubiera enfocado... No. No todo estaba perdido. Todavía podía salvar dos vidas. Dos vidas todavía dependían de él. Dos vidas todavía lo necesitaban. Él las rescataría.

Sin pensárselo más, se dirigió velozmente hacia el maleante B -la única potencial amenaza de ese momento- lanzándose salvajemente hacia su cuello, colgándose de el. Teniendo la mala suerte que sólo Levi podía tener, el tal Berth disparó el arma accidentalmente por la sorpresa ocasionada por el repentino sofocamiento. El maleante B comenzó a sacudirse, sujetando los brazos que lo trataban de ahorcar e impidiéndole de paso al dueño de los mismos averiguar si el tiro había dado en algún punto o no.

En un desesperado intento de quitarse de encima a aquel "enano infernal", Berthold se hizo hacia atrás hasta chocar con la pared del callejón, aplastando intencionalmente a Levi. Sin embargo, le salió el tiro por la culata, pues nuestro protagonista no hizo más que apretar el agarre, noqueando finalmente al maleante B, que le costó mucho más trabajo que el rubio cabeza de alcornoque.

Cuando por fin estuvieron ambos contrincantes fuera de combate, se tomó la libertad de analizar a la mujer, quien desafortunadamente fue atacada por un balazo justo a la altura del pulmón derecho. _"Maldita sea."_ Pensó. Por milagro, el bebé estaba intacto. Quizá un poco desaliñado.

Sin perder más el tiempo, se apresuró a buscar su maletín por donde sea que lo había dejado. Cuando por fin lo encontró, registró su interior buscando su celular para llamar una ambulancia.

Quizá fuera la adrenalina recorriendo sus venas por los recientes combates que tuvo, quizá era la urgencia del asunto, pero no pudo evitar que sus dedos temblaran al marcar el número de emergencia, equivocándose una vez. Si no era rápido, si nadie respondía su llamado, todo lo que hizo esa tarde habría sido en vano. Bueno, en realidad… no todo. El hombre había sido asesinado inmediatamente por lo que no tenía remedio. La mujer a pesar de haber sido perforada, todavía vivía; desangrándose, pero vivía. El bebé... Oh, ahora se daba cuenta de la situación. Si la madre moría... ¿Qué sería de aquel bebé? ¿Quedaría huérfano? ¿Tenía más familiares que cuidaran de él? O... ¿Iría a un orfanato? Qué triste idea era aquella. Vivir por su cuenta, sin el amor que un familiar podría conceder...

—¿Hay alguien ahí?— Escuchó momentáneamente, saliendo de su ensoñación. Era la aguda voz de la operadora.

—¡Ambulancia!— Fue todo lo que sus agitados pensamientos lograron articular, sonando más primitivo de lo que le hubiera gustado.

—Claro, señor. Facilíteme su dirección y en unos instantes la ambulancia irá hacia donde se encuentra.

Luego de haberle dado las instrucciones necesarias a la señorita, Levi colgó, encontrándose con que la moribunda mujer -a la que había tratado de salvar antes- le indicaba con un débil gesto de mano que se acercara.

—¿Qué... sucede?— Preguntó tratando ser gentil, aunque al principio sonó bastante rudo. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Cuida de ella.— Solicitó con una voz rasposa, una sonrisa y los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas.

—¿E-eh? ¿Cómo dice?— No hubo respuesta. La mujer se había desmayado sin las fuerzas suficientes como para seguir sosteniendo su propio peso. Aturdido, Levi tardó unos momentos en comprender que aquella mujer se refería a aquel bebé que seguía sosteniendo fuertemente en brazos, aun en estado de inconsciencia.

Ligeramente cohibido, cogió gentilmente a la pequeña criatura quien no había dejado de llorar en ningún momento, sonando ronco a esas alturas. Apenas reparando en ello, descubrió que el bebé -o mejor dicho, la bebé- no pesaba prácticamente nada. Calculó que tendría unos ocho meses de haber nacido.

En un reflejo involuntario por calmarla, comenzó a arrullarla, consiguiendo que se apaciguara eventualmente hasta quedarse callada y con los ojos fijos en él, totalmente quieta. En ese momento fue que pudo pensar detenidamente sobre lo que le había dicho la señora.

¿Cuida de ella? ¿Era una petición? Bueno, obviamente lo era. Pero es que simplemente no comprendía la razón del por qué se lo había dicho. ¿Confiaría la vida de su hija a cualquier extraño? Ok, él ya no era precisamente un extraño. Técnicamente no se conocían de nada, pero él había tratado de salvarles... fallando en el intento. Ese último pensamiento le dio un leve escalofrío. ¿Había fallado? ¿En serio? No era tan tarde, ¿o si? No podía ser cierto; de ser así, él ciertamente tendría que hacerse cargo de la bebé en sus brazos. Aquella idea le llevó a otra: En el caso de que aceptara cuidarla, ¿qué de diría Petra, su pareja de hace años? No podía simplemente llegar y decirle "¿Qué crees? ¡Vamos a ser padres de una niña que no es de nosotros! ¿No es genial?" No. Lo tomaría por un demente. También cabía la posibilidad de que si se negaba, ella lo reprimiera por irresponsable. El futuro era totalmente incierto. En los muchos años que llevaban de noviazgo, ninguno de los dos mencionó el tema de tener hijos. Sinceramente ni sabía si ella quería tenerlos. A él le resultaba casi indiferente. Casi.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que la ambulancia que había solicitado se acercaba, no hasta que la sirena y las luces se hicieron más presentes que nunca.

Observando cómo se abrían las puertas y se bajaban los paramédicos, se sintió como si estuvieran pintados, pues los antes mencionados pasaban de ellos como si así fuese. No fue hasta que se le quedó viendo a uno joven pelirrojo, que éste sintió su pesada mirada y se percato de su presencia. De pronto pareció que le dio una idea y se encaminó a Levi.

—Disculpe... ¿Acaso fue usted el que solicitó la ambulancia?

—No, fue la bebé.— Respondió con sarcasmo. ¿De verdad estaba dispuesto a preguntar algo tan obvio como eso? ¿Siquiera pensaba antes de hablar? El chico rió nerviosamente.

—Esto... ella... ¿es su hija?— Dijo indeciso.

—¿Acaso nos parecemos?— Preguntó volteando a verla, dándose cuenta de que ella no paraba de verlo con cierto tipo de... ¿fascinación? Dejando esa suposición de lado, continuó hablando: —Es la hija de la pareja que acaban de subir a la ambulancia. El par de imbéciles que están inconscientes en el suelo fueron los que trataron de asaltarlos o qué mierda voy a saber yo. Simplemente me percaté de lo que sucedía y decidí ayudar. No tuve tanta suerte y lograron herirlos de algún modo. El bebé lo cargaba la mujer, pero no pudo más y tuve que hacerlo yo. ¿Alguna duda?

—A-ah... ¿Us... usted fue el que noqueó a ambos sujetos?— El muchacho estaba flipando en colores. ¿De verdad lo hizo todo eso un sólo hombre de baja estatura?

—Soy incapaz de hacerlo. Nuevamente, fue la bebé...

—Jaja, sí. Yo... ah...

Aparentemente abochornado, el joven paramédico no dijo nada más y simplemente estiró los brazos en dirección a Levi en señal de que le diera a la bebé, pues se la llevarían junto con sus padres. Antes de entregársela, dudó un poco y la miró, quizá por última vez. La bebé seguía observándole. _"Qué comportamiento más raro."_ Finalmente se la dió y escuchó un "Gracias" en voz baja por parte del chico _. "¿Pero de qué? Todo esto lo hice por capricho."_  
Sin más que hacer por el lugar, buscó su maletín en donde recordaba haberlo abandonado luego de llamar a la ambulancia y al encontrarlo se marchó de ahí en dirección a su casa, sin ver hacia atrás ni una sola vez.

Cuando por fin llegó al frente de su casa, suspiró y caminó hacia el tapete de bienvenida que estaba en la entrada delantera. Decía: "Hogar dulce hogar". Recordó en el momento que lo leyó que él y Petra lo compraron el mismo día que se mudaron a aquella noble casa. De pronto se sintió nostálgico pero la imagen del señor muriendo frente a sus ojos volvió a su cabeza, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda mientras volvía a la realidad.  
Sacó distraídamente una pequeña llave de su saco y la metió en el pomo de la puerta, para después darle la vuelta e ingresar al interior.

—¡Bienvenido!— Escuchó la dulce voz de Petra provenir desde la cocina.

—Estoy en casa.— Respondió mientras se quitaba sus zapatos y se desajustaba la corbata gris que siempre usaba. Al parecer su tono de voz sonó menos animado de lo que le habría gustado, porque Petra acudió a su encuentro.

—¿Levi? Te ves decaído. ¿Sucedió algo hoy?— Pregunto con preocupación mientras se quitaba el delantal floreado que traía puesto. Juntos fueron hacia la sala y de ahí ella regresó a la cocina.

—No, nada interesante. Sólo estoy cansado.— Mintió; pensó que sería mejor si no se lo decía, pues tampoco es que fuera a volver a encontrarse con la mujer y la bebé. Aunque claro, le gustaría dar sus condolencias por su pérdida. Sin embargo, las había dejado en buenas manos, ¿no?

—¿Seguro?— Insistió. Levi suspiró. Si seguía así, no podría seguir ocultándoselo y tendría que contarle todo.

—Sí. No te preocupes.

—Okey. ¿Quieres café?— Ofreció amablemente olvidando el tema anterior. Su cabello naranja se meneaba conforme ella se desplazaba por la cocina.

—Claro. Petra, ¿qué hiciste de comer?

Mientras a ella no le afectara, seguiría ocultando lo que sucedió aquella tarde, cuando volvía de trabajar. Al menos hizo una buena acción ese día. ¿Debería comenzar a considerarse a sí mismo un héroe? No. Sería muy modesto. Negó ligeramente con la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa a su novia, quién lo veía entretenida desde donde estaba.

—¿Qué sucede?— Preguntó extrañado.

—Te ves feliz.— Sentenció ella, dejándolo aún mas extrañado.

 **Fin del Capítulo I**

 **_¿Continuará?_**

* * *

 **¡Hooooola! ¡Soy Panku, y estoy muy agradecida de que le hayas dado una oportunidad a mi historia! Tanto si eres lector nuevo como si no, ¡muchas gracias!**

 **Esto es sólo el comienzo, y en realidad no es nada más que el prólogo, pero lo dejo como _Capítulo I_ porque es parte de ésta historia. **

**Si quieres saber cuando publicaré un nuevo capítulo, puedes agregarme en Facebook como _Panku Blite._**

 **Bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora. ¡Bye!**

 **Panku~**


	2. Una decisión

**A pesar de que casi no ha pasado nada de tiempo desde que publiqué el primer capítulo [ni siquiera un día xD], estoy decidida a continuar la historia ya que tengo muchas ideas en mi cabeza y quiero descargarlas antes de que se me olviden (?) Tambien en parte porque no puedo dormir. (Escribo esto a la 1:30 de la madrugada, lol) No es que precisamente escriba este fic para los demás, de todas maneras me siento orgullosa de escribir lo que escribo. (Aunque me haría muy feliz si a alguien le gusta mi manera de redactar e inventar tragedias ヽ** **(ﾟ∀ﾟ** **)ﾉ** **) Pero seamos sinceros, nadie tan buen inventor de tragedias como Don Hajime Fucking Isayama. A él hay que aplaudirle. Sin más preámbulos, el capítulo 2.**

 **De risas y lágrimas** ** _Capítulo II_**

Al sentir la calidez en mi rostro, de poco a poco fui abriendo mis ojos, para al tenerlos totalmente abiertos encontrarme con la sonriente y amable cara de Petra cerca de mi. Me estaba despertando con besos. Siempre hacía eso, cada mañana.

—Llamaron a tu celular— dijo ella mientras yo me enderezaba.

—¿Quién?

—Del hospital Shiganshina— "¿?" la miré confundido. Todavía no estaba despierto totalmente, no podía entender claramente por qué el hospital había marcado a mi persona. Petra el entender, continúo. —Dijeron que necesitan tu presencia, que tenía que ver con las personas que ayudaste ayer en la noche.

—Ah, ya entiendo. Iré después de volver de correr— dije decidido parándome y caminando en dirección a la puerta.

—Levi, dijeron que era urgente.— mencionó ella mirándome como si tratara de descifrar que es lo que había ocurido. "Es verdad, no le conté lo que pasó".

—Está bien. Después de bañarme, no me tardo nada.— alejándome por el pasillo que daba al baño.

—¡Levi! ¿Qué es lo que pasó?

—¡Te explico luego!- y comencé a quitarme la ropa para luego entrar a la ducha.

Muy a mi pesar, no me pude dar un baño largo y minucioso como me gusta, porque tenía que dirigirme al hospital. Seguramente la familia quería agradecerme por lo ocurrido, aunque en realidad no tenían que hacerlo.

Preferí ir caminando ya que por la misma obligación de ir hacia allí, no pude salir a correr como usualmente hago en las mañanas. Al llegar, no supe que era lo que tenía que hacer, ya no conocía el nombre de familia a la que habia rescatado y dudaba que ellos adivinaran el mio. Afortunadamente, mientras caminaba por el receptor, me encontré con el mismo para-médico que me pidió a la bebé. Me acerque a él y le hablé:

—Oiga, disculpe. ¿De casualidad no sabrá dónde está la familia de ayer?— no sabía muy bien que decir, así que solté lo primero que me vino a la mente y espere a que el hombre me pudiera reconocer.

—¡Ah! Usted es el de anoche. ¿Busca al matrimonio o a la nena?

—Bueno, en realidad no se por qué pero en la mañana solicitaron mi presencia aquí. Esperaba que usted supiera para qué.

—Oh, ya veo. De seguro fue para 'eso'.— "¿Eso?" —Acompáñeme, lo guiaré a la habitación de la mujer.

—Ah... ¿se encuentran el señor y la señora bien?— mi curiosidad pudo más que yo, necesitaba saberlo.

—Ciertamente... el marido falleció ayer en la madrugada, 1 hora después de haber llegado al hospital. Los doctores hicieron lo que pudieron pero... había perdido demasiada sangre. No lograron salvarlo.— dijo el joven apenado, bajando la mirada. "¿Qué? Bueno... es entendible. No tenía muchas posibilidades de continuar con vida". Pensé, esa era la triste realidad.

—Ya veo... ¿qué hay de la mujer?— como él no mencionó nada ella, creí que era necesario preguntar.

—Ella se estabilizó, se le puso un aparato para que pudiera respirar decentemente.— dijo más animado. —Supongo que fue ella quien pidió su presencia.

—Eso tiene sentido.— le dí la razón. Ya habíamos llegado a la habitacion que se suponía era de la mujer. Me despedí del muchacho paramédico y me dispuse a entrar. Aunque al hacerlo, lo que vi no me dejó del todo complacido. Ella tenía tubos insertados en su piel por todas partes y su tez se veía mucho más pálida que ayer. Debo admitir que aún sin maquillaje se veía bonita, incluso en las condiciones que estaba. Ella al reconocerme, mostró una sonrisa.

—Hola de nuevo.— ella solo hizo un gesto de que me acercara. Supuse que no podía hablar así que la obedecí. Cuando realicé la acción, ella hizo amago de que me sentara en la silla que estaba junto a ella (cabe recalcar que sus movimientos se veían un poco forzados, sentí pena por ella). Nuevamente le hice caso.

—Lamento lo de su esposo.— mencioné un poco apenado. Ella bajó un poco la cabeza. —¿Su bebé se encuentra bien?— levantó la cara y asintió mientras soltaba una pequeña sonrisa —Me alegro.— Dije devolviéndole la sonrisa, seguido de un silencio un tanto incómodo para mi pero supongo que agradable para ella. Me había quedado sin temas de conversación. "¡Ah! ¡Ya sé!"

—¿Cuál es el nombre de la nena?— dije, aunque en realidad no esperaba respuesta.

—...Mikasa.— fue un susurro ronco casi inaudible pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que yo lo escuchara. "Mikasa, ¿eh?".

—Bonito nombre.

Fue en el silencio que quedó en el aire en el que pude observar detenidamente a la mujer frente a mí. Tenía unos ojos oscuros medianamente alargados. "Es asiática. Eso explica el nombre de Mikasa". Sus labios eran finos y su cabello era negro lacio. "Típico de una mujer asiática". Pensé con una sonrisa de lado, aunque algo me sacó de golpe de mis pensamientos. "Cuídala". Pensé en preguntarle a qué se había referido pero no pude ya que un 'bip' empezó a sonar rápidamente a mi lado izquierdo. "¿EH? ¿QUÉ PASA?"

La mujer había comenzado a convulsionar. Yo solo pude quedarme viendo como de inmediato llegaban las enfermeras y el doctor para atenderla. Yo no entendía que le había pasado pero me pidieron que esperara afuera.

Después de unos minutos, no sé exactamente cuantos, salieron por la puerta las enfermeras y después de ellas el doctor, quitándose los anteojos. Yo me paré de la silla en la que estaba y me encaminé a su dirección.

—¿Cómo está ella?— pregunté preocupado. El Doctor bajó la mirada y negó lentamente:

—No pudimos salvarla. Su pulmón colapsó. Lo siento mucho.— me dio dos palmaditas en el hombro a modo de consuelo y se retiró para dejarme solo.

"¿Cómo... ha sido esto... posible...? Hace unos momentos ella estaba sonriendo... ¿habrá sido por esforzarse en... decir el nombre de Mikasa? Mierda... si es así... entonces es como si yo la hubiera matado... espera, no. ¿Qué pasará con Mikasa? ¿Tiene ella más familiares? No... de ser así ya estarían aquí" en ese momento, las palabras que rondaban mi cabeza resonaron una y otra vez. Como si mi consciencia fuera la que estuviera dictando esa orden. "Cuídala".

—Eso es lo que haré, señorita asiática.— dije en voz alta. Ya me había decidido. Yo me haría cargo de Mikasa y la cuidaría hasta que ella pudiese hacerlo por sí misma. Cumpliría la última voluntad de su madre.

"Mikasa, espero agradarte".

 _ **Fin del Capítulo II. ¿Continuará? (claro que si 7u7)**_

 **Ahhhh. Es complicado escribir sobre Levi TT^TT siento que he deformado un poco su personalidad. Lo siento si ha sido así (。** **_。** **) por otra parte, espero que les esté agradando esta historia (aunque hasta ahora nadie sepa de su existencia ;v;) si no gusta me pondré a llorar (´；** **д；** **`)**

 **Hasta la próxima~**


	3. Una pérdida

**Quiero agradecerle enormemente a gaabuu (๑** **^っ** **^๑** **) ha sido la primera persona en darle Review a mi historia y eso me ha puesto muy feliz (*^▽^*) tanto como para seguir escribiendo ahora mismo** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Y es que tengo mucho tiempo libre ╮** **（╯◇╰）╭** **son vacaciones, después de todo.** **※** **ADVERTENCIA: a partir de ahora (y desde antes) habrá malas palabras por parte de Levi uvu** **※**

* * *

 **De risas y lágrimas | ****_Capítulo III_**

—¿Ya está listo?

—Levi, es la quinta vez que me lo preguntas en estos 10 minutos que llevas conmigo. Estás muy impaciente, ¿no lo crees?— ¿por qué está hablandome cuando podría estar apurándose?

—Ya te tardaste demasiado, cejotas. ¿Acaso piensas esperar hasta que la niña cumpla 15 años?

—Esto no se puede hacer más rápido. Tiene que tomar su debido tiempo.— Erwin me estaba haciendo enojar. Después de saber que la mamá de Mikasa no iba a poder volver a respirar, fui a ver como estaba la salud de ella. Estaba un poco mal por el frío que recibió la noche anterior, necesitaba quedarse un tiempo en el hospital hasta que alguien, un tutor o un familiar, fuera a recogerla. Como yo no tengo el derecho a llamarme "su tutor" todavía, tuve que venir inmediatamente con Erwin para poder sacarla de ahí. Él estaba preparando todo el papeleo pero yo me estaba desesperando. Erwin es mi mejor amigo, fuimos juntos desde secundaria y hay demasiada confianza entre nosotros.

—Tch. Como digas. Tómate el tiempo y que necesites. Yo volveré al hospital para ver qué es lo necesario para poder obtener la custodia de Mikasa.— Aunque eso solo era una excusa, yo solo quería verla. Iba saliendo de su oficina cuando de repente...

—¡Enanín! ¡Que bueno verte por aquí! ¿Ya no estás tan 'corto' de dinero?— Oh, maldición. Tenía que toparme con ella justo ahora.

—¿Qué quieres Hanji?— dije. A pesar de ser la esposa de Erwin, en realidad no tenía razones para estar ahí. Ella también estuvo con nosotros desde la preparatoria. Siempre está haciendo bromas sobre mi estatura (눈_눈).

—Creo que yo soy la que debería preguntar eso. ¿Necesitas la ayuda del cejón? ¿Hoy tienes el día libre?— dijo apuntando a Erwin.

—Cuatro ojos, ¿por qué no vas a una de esas convenciones de cosas sobrenaturales que tanto te gustan en lugar de estar retrasando a alguien apurado? Y si, hoy no trabajo.— ella está obsesionada con eso. Aliens, Pie Grande... también está segura de que hace mucho tiempo humanos gigantes que existían se comían a las personas. Já, como si eso fuera posible. Que ridículo.

—Erwin, ¿de casualidad no estás ocupado ahora?— dijo ignorando mi comentario.

—Si, pero Levi necesita ayuda y mis amigos siempre serán mi prioridad.

—Tampoco es necesario que digas eso. Solo dí que soy un impaciente de cojones y ya. No soporto tanta cursilería.— [N/A: ay, Levi. Si supieras lo que te espera 7u7]

—¿Ayuda? ¿A quién mataste ahora? ¿Petra ya sabe que le fuiste infiel?

—Cierra la boca. Y ¿de qué demonios estás hablando, loca? Yo amo a Petra. NUNCA le sería infiel.

—Lo dice quien no soporta tanta cursilería. Jajaja.

—Tch. Me voy. Cuidense, y Erwin, háblame cuando esté listo.— dije para al fin salir de ahí. Ya sería el medio día.

—¡Ah! ¡Espera! Aun no me has dicho por qué necesitas la ayuda de Erwin.

—Yo te explico. Tranquila.— fue lo último que pude escuchar. La verdad no me importa que Hanji se entere, aunque luego me joda con que dui un "héroe" al intervenir. Erwin confía en ella, y por más boca-floja que sea, también confío en que no le dirá a nadie más sin mi permiso.

Ya sabía donde se encontraba Mikasa así que al llegar al hospital no me fue complicado ubicarme e ir directo hacia ella.

Incluso después de haber decidido hacerme cargo de ella, todavía no había podido observarla bien. Ni siquiera ayer que la tuve en mis brazos. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo. Ya sabía que no pesaba demasiado pero supongo que era normal para un bebé de 8 meses, misma razón por la que era pequeña. Al entrar a la sala en la que estaba, me percate de que estaba dormida.

Cuando la ví, sorprendentemente, me invadió una ternura enorme. Ya no tenía la misma ropa de anoche. Se la habían cambiado por un mameluco rosa de algodón sin mangas con encaje en el borde. Enrollada a su alrededor había una cobija rosa pastel, supongo que le había dado calor y se había destapado. Su cabello era negro, al parecer lacio como el de su madre. su piel era pálida y sus mejillas y labios eran rosados. Sus pestañas, a pesar de no tener muchas, estaban largas; sus facciones eran finas. Sus manos y pies se veían delicados. Una de sus manos estaba cerca de su rostro, con no dedo en el interior de su boca. "Típico comportamiento de bebé" pensé mientras le sonreía silenciosamente. Espera... ¿qué? ¿estaba sonriendo?

—Felicitaciones mocosa. Has hecho sonreír a un amargado.

En mi ensimismamiento, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

—¿Diga?

— _Levi, ya está terminado. Puedes venir a recoger los papeles._

—¿Tan rápido? Vaya, si que te apuraste en mi ausencia, porque parecía como si quisieras esperar hasta que algún Horfanato tomara cartas en el asunto y se ocupara de ella.

— _Hanji me ayudó, quería que terminara para que pudieramos salir. Resulta que había hecho una reservación en un Restaurante. ¿Puedes creerlo? Se supone que eso lo debería hacer yo. Jaja._

—Bien entonces. Voy en camino.

— _Te esperamos.—_ y le colgué para irme. No había siquiera iniciado a caminar cuando mi celular sonó de nuevo. "¿Se le habrá olvidado mencionar algo?"

—¿Si?

 _—¿Levi? ¿Estás bien?_ — era Petra. La había dejado sola en la mañana sin darle ni una explicación.

—Ah, si. Lo siento. Sigo en el hospital, había ido a visitar a Erwin porque lo necesitaba para algo.— todavía no estaba listo para decirle. Quería ver su reacción en persona.

—¿ _Qué está sucediendo? Amor, ya me asustaste.—_ su voz sonaba preocupada. Ahh, mierda. Tenía que apurarme para ir a verla.

—Tranquila. Te explicaré todo cuando llegué a casa.

—... _de acuerdo_.— no me dio tiempo a decirle nada más cuando ella colgó. Seguramente se enfadó porque no le dije nada ahora.

Ahora sí iría a por los papeles para irme ya de ahí. El ambiente del hospital me estaba comenzando a asfixiar.

...

—¿Petra? Estoy en casa.— anuncié al abrir la puerta. Mikasa seguía dormida. No se había despertado en todo el trayecto del hospital para acá. Siendo sincero, me sentí raro al caminar con ella en mis brazos. Tenía miedo de que se me cayera y se rompiera. Como no obtuve respuesta, entré a la sala para luego ir a la cocina y verificar si estaba ahí. Escuché que alguien bajaba las escaleras rápidamente mientras yo dejaba a Mikasa recostada en el sillón, el que estaba de espaldas a la entrada de la sala. Así ella no la vería de inmediato.

—¡Levi!— dijo ella mientras saltaba a mis brazos para abrazarme —tardaste demasiado.

—Lo sé. Erwin no se apresuraba, es su culpa el que me haya tardado demasiado.

—Jeje, ya veo... aguarda... ¿para qué lo necesitabas a él? Y ¿por qué fuiste al hospital? Estuviste mucho tiempo ahí.

—Sobre eso... — le iba a decir todo, pero no tuve oportunidad ya que de un momento para otro Mikasa comenzó a llorar. Tal el grito de Petra la despertó. "Maldición".

Petra, quien aun estaba abrazada a mí, comenzó a separarse poco a poco. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. Era imposible que el llanto del bebé proveniera de afuera ya que se escuchaba justo a un lado de nosotros. Pero creo que lo que más me delató fue mi cara.

—¿Levi? ¿Serías tan amable de decirme quién es éste bebé, de quién es... y QUÉ ESTÁ HACIENDO EN MI CASA?— ella alzó la voz cambiando su expresión a una de enfado. "Mierda, mierda, mierda..."

—Petra, déjame explicarte.— comencé a rogarle, pero me sorprendió que a pesar de verse enojada, de sus ojos comenzaban a salir lágrimas.

—¿Acaso... me fuiste infiel?— su tono había sido uno de tristeza profunda —Como te dije que no quería tener hijos... ¿decidiste tener uno en una relación con alguien más? Dime, ¿ha sido eso? ¿por eso has ido a Shiganshina? -(el hospital)-

—Petra, ¡por supuesto que no! ¡Yo te amo! Soy totalmente incapaz de hacerte algo así. En la mañana quien llamó dijo que tenía que ver con las personas que ayude ayer, ¿no es así? Incluso tú misma lo dijiste.— traté de convencerla.

—Podría haber estado arreglado. Tú le dijiste que usara esa excusa. De seguro esa era la razón por la que habías estado llegando tarde últimamente, nunca trabajaste horas extra, te ibas con ella y por eso no te pagaban más.

—Eso no es cierto, Petra. Mi jefe es un hjo de puta y me odia. Claro que trabajo horas extra. No hay ninguna otra mujer. Tú eres y serás la única en mi vida. [N/A: Ya quisieras, Levi ╯ε ╰ ]

—¡Deja de decir mi nombre en cada oración que haces! ¡SI no es eso entonces ¿qué demonios es?!

—SI me dejaras explicarte...

—No... se acabó Levi.— "¡No! ¡No te vayas! ¡Eres lo único que me queda!" En un intento desesperado por detenerla, sostuve su brazo. Y ella detuvo su paso, pero al voltearse rápidamente, estampó una bofetada en mi cara. Se soltó de mi agarre y salió de la casa.

Mikasa no habia dejado de llorar en ningún momento. Mientras yo intentaba contener mis lágrimas, la cargué y la abracé fuertemente. Sin poder soportarlo más, empecé a llorar silenciosamente, aunque conforme ella se fue calmando mis sollozos se hicieron más audibles. Subí con ella en brazos hasta mi habitación y me recosté con ella a mi lado en la cama, aún abrazados. Permanecimos así hasta que ella se durmió, yo seguía pensando en lo ocurrido con Petra... no quería perderla... sentí mucha impotencia. No podía permitir que alguien más descubriera lo maravillosa que ella era. Con este pensamiento en mente, el sueño me consumió en un cálido abrazo -como los que me daba Petra- dándome consuelo.

 _ **Fin del Capítulo III. ¿Continuará?**_

* * *

 **Pobre Levi :'C aunque dije que lo haría sufrir, me sentí mal por él unu casi me pongo a llorar OnO. No odio a Petra, de hecho, me dolió mucho su muerte en el anime. A Annie si la odio 7o7 lo siento para los que la quieren.**

 **Hasta la próxima~**


	4. Cumpliendo el último deseo de alguien

**Holaaa, muchas gracias a** ** _gaabuu_ , ****a** ** _Nana19_ , a _Tiare_ y al anónimo que habla inglés.** **Hicieron que me alegrara (๑❛ ‿** **ꆚ❛** **๑** **)**

 **Continúo de una vez porque conozco la desesperación que se siente cuando el autor tarda mucho es subir el siguiente capitulo y así (。** **_。** **). No se si ustedes están aqui por eso pero esta historia originalmente era un Levi×Mikasa (raro, ya que son como padre e hija :v sin embargo no lo son 7u7) aunque también tiene otras parejas como Hanji×Erwin y Levi×Petra.**

 **Pienso seguir un poco la trama del Manga y Anime, solo que ustedes no pueden saber de eso ahorita ya que sería un spoiler uvu. Por cierto, lo que va a pasar con Petra está planeado desde un inicio. Lamento si les rompo el corazón más de una vez :'v. Ahora creo que como uno de los géneros de la historia debí haber puesto "Hurt/Comfort" xD Pero bueno que ya hablé mucho uou. Disfruten pls.**

 **For the little person who speaks English, I'm glad you too will be enjoying. Sorry if there is any mistake, my English is not very good. Hope you like it ^^'**

 **De risas y lágrimas | ****Capítulo _IV_**

Fui abriendo mis ojos de poco en poco. Se sentían hinchados por haber llorado ayer. "Petra se fue sin nada. Ella también vivía aqui así que no tengo idea de a donde fue anoche. Hm.. seguro fue a casa de Erd", pensé. "Tal vez vuelva por sus cosas más tarde, aunque seguramente lo hará en el horario en que yo esté trabajando. Dudo que quiera volver a verme a la cara después de lo que pasó". Ni siquiera habia podido explicarle. Supongo que en parte fue mi culpa por no haberle dicho desde el inicio. "No debí dejarla ir".

En ese momento, recordé que Mikasa se había quedado en mi cama, pero no la podía ver. "¡¿Dónde está?!". Desesperado comencé a buscarla, pero no fue hasta que se me ocurrió quitar las cobijas hasta destapar la altura de mi cintura que la vi. Estaba pegada a mi abdomen, abrazándome sin soltarse ni un poco. "¿Es tan pequeña que ni la sentí?".

Ya relajado, comencé a acariciar su cabeza. Tenía un poco de sudor, y aunque eso me desagradara [N/A: Estamos hablando de Levicienta, por favaar.] no dejé de tratar de peinarle el corto cabello que tenía. Todavía no tenía ni un año por lo que su pelo no era muy largo.

—Supongo que necesitaré ayuda. No sé absolutamente nada sobre mocosos, y mucho menos sobre cómo se les tiene que cuidar.

Imaginé que lo correcto sería llamar a Erwin y a Hanji. Ellos todavía no se habían enterado de que Petra y yo discutimos. Creo que Auruo, Gunther y Erd también deberían saber mi situación. Así puede que le digan a Petra. Busqué mi celular en mi mesa de noche y en cuanto lo vi lo tomé para llamarle a Hanji:

 _—¿Qué pasa enano?_

—Loca, sé que tú y el cejudo están muy ocupados en este momento, pero... ¿podrían venir? Necesito que me ayuden.

— _Oh, con que el autosuficente Levi no sabe que hacer con un bebé, ¿Eh?_ — dijo con voz burlona.

—No, cuatro ojos de porquería. No tengo ni puta idea de qué es lo que debo hacer. Así que ¿por qué no buscas en tu biblioteca personal algún manual de cómo cuidar a una bebé de 8 meses cuyos padres murieron? Eso me sería muy útil, gracias.

— _Está bien, está bien. Ya entendí. En 15 minutos estamos allá. No te desesperes enanín._

 _—Hanji, espera, pásamelo._ — se escuchó de fondo la voz de Erwin. — _Levi_.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿ _Mikasa está dormida?_

—Si, desde anoche.

— _¿Ayer le diste algo más de comer después de haber llegado a tu casa?_

Un Flashback de lo que pasó con Petra me recordó que olvidé darle de comer. "Mierda".—...no— tuve que admitirlo. No puedo mentir sobre algo tan importante como su alimentación.

— _Entonces es probable que tenga hambre. Trata de despertarla y en cuanto lleguemos te ayudaremos a darle de comer._

—Pero exactamente ¿qué es lo que ella tiene que comer?

— _Comida solida no puede ser, Levi. Hanji y yo compraremos un bote de leche en polvo en lo que vamos. No te impacientes y empieza a conocerla mejor._

—Pero no sabe ni hablar.

— _Exacto_.— fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar. "¿Que nos conozcamos mejor? Ni siquiera sé tu apellido". Pensé mientras volteaba a verla.

Ella no se había despegado de mí. Su cara se veía muy tranquila. Me sentiría mal si la despertase, pero Erwin dijo que tenía que hacerlo.

—A ver, mocosa. Tienes que levantarte. Erwin viene en camino y en cuanto llegue tú vas a poder comer, así que sé paciente, ¿quieres?— dije mientras comenzaba a movera un poco. Le levanté su brazo pero al soltarlo regresó a su posición original, como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

La levanté y la recargué en mi hombro mientras me paraba de la cama para encaminarme hacia la sala a ver la televisión. "Tal vez el ruido la despierte".

Bajando las escaleras, pude iniciar a sentir cómo se removia. Estaba comenzando a despertarse.

—Hey, ¿acaso piensas dormir todo el día? Te aviso que nadie en esta casa tiene ese privilegio, y tú no serás la excepción.

Al entrar a la sala me detuve en seco al recordar la manera en la que Petra me miró. "Todavía no puedo creer que se haya ido". Unos soniditos me sacaron mi mente; provenían de Mikasa. Al parecer se estaba quejando por el cambio de ambiente. Seguí caminando hasta llegar al sillón que estaba frente la tv y la encendí. Me senté y coloqué a Mikasa sobre mis piernas.

El programa que estaba era uno que trataba sobre policías. Personalmente no me agradan tanto ese tipo de cosas pero imaginé que produciría el ruido suficiente como para despertar a Mikasa. Pasaron unos 3 minutos y ella no se había vuelto a mover, así que cambié de canal. En el siguiente, llegué en el momento indicado en el que hubo una explosión, probablemente sería una película de acción. Cuando terminó, voltee a ver a Mikasa para averiguar si había alguna reacción por parte de ella; nada. "Vaya, qué dormilona. Tengo que desciplinarla". Pasaron así otros 10 minutos: yo cambiando de canal para lograr despertarla y ella sin inmutarse. "SI llegase el fin del mundo, ella seguiría durmiendo tranquilamente". Pensé antes de que el timbre de la entrada sonara. Erwin y Hanji ya habían llegado.

Me paré del silón aún cargándola para ir a abrirles, ya que, a pesar de la mucha confianza que había entre nosotros, yo aún no les había dado una copia de la llave de la puerta de entrada. Al abrir la puerta, un flash me deslumbró seguido de un 'click' proveniente del celular de la loca. Incluso antes de que abriera la puerta, ella había estado esperando con la cámara lista para tomarme una foto desprevenido.

—¡AWWWW! ¡SALIERON MUY TIERNOS! ¡La pondré de fondo de pantalla! Y ¡¿Ella es Mikasa?! Es demasiado adorable para ti, chaparro.— dijo Hanji poniendo su mano en mi hombro. "Y tú eres demasiado hartante, cuatro ojos".

—Tch, estás haciendo un escándalo por nada, loca. Entren de una vez.— dije haciéndome a un lado para que pudieran pasar. Después de que Hanji entrara dando pequeños saltitos, Erwin cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

—Trajimos la leche en polvo, pero veo que tú no la has despertado.— mencionó el rubio, como si le hubiera fallado en algo.

—Lo intenté, ¿si? No quería ser tan descortés como para pegarle o gritarle en el oído, se ve muy linda cuando duerme.

—¿He escuchado bien? ¿Levi ha dicho que se ve MUY LINDA? ¿ACASO ESTOY SOÑANDO?— y ahí va Hanji con sus molestos comentarios.

—No, no estás soñando, estás loca. No es para tanto.—dije quitándole importancia al asunto. La verdad es que comprendo que haya reaccionado así. Yo usualmente no uso ese tipo de expresiones. "¿Qué me estás haciendo, mocosa?"

—¿Puedo cargarla?— preguntó Hanji estirando sus brazos. Yo asentí y se la entregué.

—Ten cuidado. Si la tiras te dejaré igual de bonita que un saco de papas.— obviamente fue una amenaza. Ella hizo una cara preocupada y agarró más firmemente a Mikasa. Erwin me dio el bote de leche.

—¿Dónde está Petra?— esta vez habló el cejón. Yo bajé un poco la mirada y mis ojos se humedecieron. Ella y él intercambiaron miradas por unos instantes y mi amigo me dió unas cuantas palmaditas en el hombro. —¿Fue por Mikasa?— yo asentí.

—Ella pensó que le habia sido infiel y que ahora tenía que hacerme cargo de mi hijo. Me golpeó y se fue. No tuve tiempo para explicarle.— Erwin no había quitado su mano de mi espalda.

—Lo siento. De seguro ella entenderá, ¿verdad, cejotas?— dijo Hanji diciendo lo último con un tono más animado, tratando de quitarle tensión al asunto.

—Por supuesto. Te ayudaremos a que le puedas decir.

—Gracias, chicos.— y les dirigí una sonrisa sincera. Ellos estaban tratando de apoyarme. Siempre lo hacían, aunque últimamente era más a menudo.

—Creo que...— había iniciado Erwin pero dudó un poco —Creo que al fin podrás cumplir la petición de Isabel.— ante la mención de su nombre yo no pude evitar sorprenderme. Isabel había sido mi más gran mejor amiga, me apoyaba en todo y siempre me ayudaba; era como una hermana para mi. Pero cuando ella y Farlan, mi otro 'hermano', tuvieron un accidente, Isabel me dijo en su lecho de muerte: _«por una vez en tu vida cuida de alguien más»_ y no es como si fuera egoista con todo y con todos, sino que solía escapar de los problemas en lugar de enfrentarlos directamente. Podría decirse que era irresponsable. "Ese fue su último deseo, y ahora lo estoy cumpliendo. ¿Cómo es que no me dí cuenta de eso antes?"

Yo asentí para responder a la afirmación de Erwin, pero algo interrumpió el momento: Mikasa habia iniciado a llorar. Cuando los dos la volteamos a ver, Hanji se quedó con cara como si la hubiéramos atrapado con las manos en la masa.

—¿Qué le hiciste?

—Sólo le estaba tocando su nariz (゜ロ゜;)— dijo ella tratando de excusarse mientras yo se la arrebataba de las manos.

—¿Sólo eso? ¿Qué te parece si mientras duermes yo sólo te pongo una almohada encima?— esa maldita loca. ¿Cómo se atreve?

—Levi, no (๑•́₋•̩̥̀๑) ¡Piedad!— comenzó a suplicar, pero se calló cuando vio que Mikasa ya se había tranquilizado.—Wow, esa niña si te ama, Levi. Solo necesitas cargarla para que se calme.

—Pues... supongo.

—Bien, ahora que ya está despierta... ¿qué les parece le damos de comer?

...

* * *

 **※advertencia: si no han leído el manga, van tener spoiler sobre el apellido de Levi※**

* * *

...

—Erwin.. Mikasa cuando ingrese a la escuela necesitará un apellido, ¿cierto? ¿Piensas prestarle el tuyo, Levi?— dijo Hanji mientras observaba cómo Mikasa bebía del biberón.

—Claramente sí necesita uno. Y sí estoy dispuesto a 'prestarle' el mio, pero que quede claro que NO soy su padre, soy su _tutor._

—...— Erwin no habia dicho nada en un buen rato. Seguro ocultaba algo.

—Mikasa Ackerman, ¿eh? Waaaah, que lindo suena.— ella estaba más emocionada que de costumbre. ¿Así se ponen las mujeres con los bebés?

—Levi, ¿quieres saber cuál era el apellido de los padres de Mikasa?— mencionó Erwin.

—Hasta que por fin hablas. Claro, ¿cuál es?

—...Ackerman...

—¿Eh? Que buena broma. Jaja, si, muy graciosa (눈_눈)◞ **[N/A: no le hizo ni puta gracia ;_; ]**

—Levi, no es una broma.— dijo con su semblante serio, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

—¿EHHHHH? ¿CÓMO ES ESO POSIBLE?— el grito de Hanji hizo que Mikasa soltara el biberón para después voltear a verme. —¿Están relacionados por sangre?

—No, pero eso no quita el hecho de que sea una rara coincidencia, ¿no?

 ** _Fin del Capítulo IV. ¿Continuará?_**

* * *

 **AHH, NO SÉ. Esto fue lo que salió uvu. Nuevamente gracias a loa que dejaron Review,** **espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado nun.**

 **Me alegra saber que no soy la única que está buscando FanFics de LeviMika todo el día 7v7r**

 **Me esforcé en hacerlo lo más largo posible u.u aún así lo siento si no es lo suficiente (ಥ_ಥ)**

 **Ah, si. También decidí crearme una cuenta en Facebook. Por si les interesa * _guiño guiño*_ es Panku Ackerman (lol, i know). Ahí voy a ir anunciando si ya publiqué un nuevo capítulo o voy a dar anuncios y asi ggg. También para que (si quieren) hablen conmigo sobre si les gustó tal capítulo o sobre si lo odiaron y me quieren amenazar por privado D: Nota: tengo la misma imagen que en mi perfil de aqui -v- **

**Hasta la proxima~**


	5. Como amigos

**※Pls no sean tímidos y digan lo que opinan. Es que siento que si que no dicen nada al respecto, quiere decir que no les gustó lo que escribí y que fue una basofia. Entonces me deprimo y se me quitan las ganas de escribir y también se me va la inspiración (cosa que es mí es escasa) Así que por favor, si piensan algo sobre cualquier capítulo, por mínima que sea la opinión, no se silencien y diganme qué les pareció.**

 **※También quería decirles que decidí que no todos los capítulos serían continuos cronológicamente. Quiero decir, Mikasa anteriormente había tenido 8 meses todo el tiempo ya que un capítulo decía lo que pasó al día siguiente de lo que trató el capítulo anterior. No sé si me dé a entender. Hago esto porque siento que si lo hiciera "de corrido" (?) hablando de lo que pasó día tras día, sería tedioso y cansado para ustedes, los lectores, además de que yo no sabría que poner como "relleno" porque prácticamente eso es lo que sería (。** **_。** **). Tengo varias ideas, pero es cuando Mikasa ya es más grande. (Dios mio, siento que mis notas les aburren) Ya no digo nada más •-• disfruten u-ur.**

 **Ah, por cierto, apenas han pasado 4 días desde que Levi supo del apellido de los difuntos padres de Mikasa.**

* * *

 **De risas y lágrimas | ****_Capítulo V_**

 _—Con que ella también es Ackerman, ¿eh?—_ dijo Gunter al otro lado del teléfono, incrédulo. Como si todavía no creyera que yo habia 'adoptado' a una niña.

—Asi parece. Erwin dijo que en su familia solo estaban sus papás quienes NO tenían hermanos, que ella era hija única. Asi que hay 0 probabilidades de que estemos relacionados por sangre. No es como si al tener el mismo apellido con un conocido automáticamente nos volvieramos familia.

— _Mmm... no sé, Levi. El apellido 'Ackerman' no es muy popular. Pero tranquilo, nosotros confiamos en ti.—_ mencionó él refiriéndose también a Auruo y a Erd.

—¿Le contaron a Petra?

— _SÍ, pero ella se niega a creerlo. Dice que estás mintiendo._

 _—_ Tch. Que terca es (눈_눈). Necesito hablarle cara a cara pero cada vez que la busco, ella huye. No quiere saber nada de mí. Hoy necesito ir a trabajar pero como no puedo llevar a Mikasa, le dije a Hanji que si ella podía quedarse cuidándola. También le pedí que si Petra iba a recoger sus cosas, la detuviera y que tratara de persuadirla para que me escuche.

— _¿Crees que ella pueda detenerla?_

 _—_ Gunter, estamos hablando de Hanji Cuatro Ojos Loca Zoe. Ella puede hacer lo que sea si se lo propone.— dije convencido. Se me estaba haciendo tarde para ir a trabajar.

— _Tienes razón. Solo esperemos que ella vaya a tu casa._

 _—_ Gunter, debo irme. Hablamos después, ¿de acuerdo?— debía apurarme si quería tardarme lo que me gustaba en la ducha.

— _Está bien. Cuídate.—_ después de escuchar eso, colgué para poder darme prisa. Hanji todavía no había llegado por lo que tenía que esperarla. No podía dejar a Mikasa sola y mucho menos si me iba a bañar. **{N/A: estoy considerando como que Levi tarda 1 hora o más en bañarse xD}**

En estos 5 días que llevaba con Mikasa, no la había visto reír o sonreír ni una vez. Estaba comenzando a pensar que mi frialdad se le había contagiado. Pero descarte esa opción cuando la escuché reír tontamente a causa de que un personaje del programa de TV que estábamos viendo se había caído. "Con que así es como se escucha tu risa".

—Mocosa ¿de verdad te da gracia algo tan ridículo como eso?— al escuchar mi voz, ella volteo a verme. Había dejado de reír. "Es como si yo apagara todas tus emociones. Das miedo". Pensé mientras observaba como volvía a dirigir su mirada a la pantalla. A pesar de ser tan pequeña, ella parecía ser bastante inteligente. De seguro si supiera hablar se la pasaría sermoneándome sobre como tendría que tratarla, sobre cómo es un verdadero padre, "Aunque yo no lo sea". Y sonó el timbre.

Entristecido por el último pensamiento, camine lentamente hasta llegar a la puerta. La abrí y reproché a la loca:

—Hasta que decides aparecerte, cuatro ojos de mierda.— y la miré mal. Ella siempre era muy poco puntual, pero cumplía, que era lo importante.

—Duende, deberías dejar de decir groserías, vas a hacer a Mikasa mal hablada.

—Tch, entra ya. Tengo prisa.

—Como diga, Señor "No-tengo-tiempo-para-tonterías".— e ingresó a la casa, dirigiéndose inmediatamente a la sala que era en donde se encontraba Mikasa, viendo caricaturas. Mientras subía las escaleras para ir a bañarme, pude escuchar como la saludaba animadamente. "Loca".

...

Ahora sí regresaría a casa temprano. Mi jefe no me aumentaba el sueldo trabajara o no horas extra así que ya no importaba. "Tal vez debería renunciar, escapar junto a Mikasa y unirnos al Circo". Llegué a considerar eso como una opción favorable; "ella podría desarrollar habilidades extranormales (como telequinesis) logrando que nos aceptaran. Yo podría usar algún tipo de traje de mimo (luciendo extremadamente patético, cabe recalcar) para intentar hacer malabares o algo parecido. O también podría decir que soy un enano; que a pesar de ser adulto, mi estatura es así desde la secundaria". Me detuve un momento, pensando en lo mal que habia quedado al haberme auto-calificado con ese adjetivo. "Enano". Negué con la cabeza y seguí caminando. Tenía que averiguar si Petra había ido a la casa o no.

Al abrir la puerta, pude escuchar a Hanji llamándome desde la sala, su voz se oía impaciente.

—Estoy en casa.— dije al entrar, dejando mi maletín y mis zapatos en la entrada, también me quité la corbata porque aunque sean elegantes, no las soporto.

—¡Levi!— repitió Hanji. "¿Tan feliz está de que regrese?"

Cuando entré a la habitación pude ver por qué estaba tan exaltada. Petra estaba ahí. "Já, la conozco muy bien". Voltee a ver a la cuatro ojos, su cara era una de preocupación o... ¿podría decirse inquietud? Me miraba fijamente y luego a Petra, quien tenía los ojos fijos en Mikasa, sentada frente a ella.

—Petra, ya está aquí Levi.— dijo Hanji sin poder esperar un poco más. Mi ex-novia se paró del sofá y giró para que pudiéramos vernos frente a frente.

—Petra, yo...-

—Ella tiene tus ojos, Levi.— fui interrumpido por ella. —Tienen la misma expresión de indiferencia.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? Ella no es mi hija. ¿No ves que tiene rasgos asiáticos?— ¿De verdad sigue con que le fui infiel?

—Oh, así que ¿me engañaste con una oriental? ¿Fue buena en la cama? ¿Lo disfrutaste, Levi 'mi amor'?— lo último lo dijo en un tono que nunca le había escuchado antes. Así me solía decir cuando quería respuestas

—Espera, espera... en primera, yo no me acostaría con una oriental; siempre son demasiado sumisas e introvertidas. Y en segunda... ELLA NO ES MI HIJA.

—Pero preparaste papeles, ¿no es así? ¿Eran necesarios para pedir la custodia?*— **[N/A: no me digas xD]**

—La adopté.

—Si, eso me dijeron los chicos, pero si es cierto lo que ellos dijeron que pasó... eso de que rescataste a una familia... ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?— ella estaba iniciando a llorar. "Me estás rompiendo el alma. No me gusta verte llorar." Hanji solo se quedaba callada, sin saber que hacer: si intervenir o marcharse a dar un paseo junto con Mikasa.

—Realmente lo siento, cariño. No quería preocuparte a parte de que pensé que sería algo irrelevante, que no pasaría de haberles ayudado como obra buena del día. Creí que el señor y su esposa sobrevivirían, no que morirían y que me dejarían su hija a mi cuidado.

—Pero es que en realidad no era tu obligación, ¿o si?— "Auch, ha dado en el lugar correcto." Yo me quedé callado. Esta habia sido la conversación mas larga que habiamos tenido en una semana... en verdad... la única que hemos tenido. Bajé la mirada, dándole la razón. Ella suspiró y se preparó para seguir hablando: —Levi, en serio quiero creerte, pero hay algunos factores en este 'malentendido' que desacreditan tu testimonio. Te amo, pero de alguna forma me siento algo traicionada. Puede que lo que tú y todos los demás me han dicho sea cierto, que esto solo ha sido una confusión y que yo me he negado a creerlo, siendo una ignorante.

Mis ojos se iluminaron al escuchar aquellas palabras. "¿Acaso está aceptando que ella había sido la que pensó algo incorrecto?" Yo me acerque hacia ella, le tomé la barbilla para levantarle el rostro y la besé suavemente "Ya había extrañado esto." Petra se comporto algo incómoda, puede que todavía no se sintiera del todo segura. Con mi mano derecha, comencé a acariciarle la mejilla en un intento de consuelo por haberla hecho sufrir por pensamientos erróneos que había creado. Yo traté de rodear la con brazos para abrazarnos y así profundizar el beso, pero ella no me lo permitió y se alejó a una distancia considerable.

—Levi, aún no creo que ésto esté bien. De momento estoy muy confundida y lo que hiciste no ha ayudado mucho. ¿Por qué no... esperamos a que nuestra relación mejore y después... volvemos a darnos una oportunidad?— dijo ella regalándome una amable sonrisa al final. "Lo sabia, ella todavía no lo cree del todo..."

—¿Algo así como iniciar de cero? ¿Eso es lo que tratas de decir?— mencionó Hanji. "Eso no servirá, nunca sirve. Ni siquiera en las películas" pensé negativamente. ¿Cómo voy a actuar como su amigo después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos? Bueno, si tengo que reconquistarla para que me perdone... eso es lo que haré.

—¡Exacto! Como si fuéramos amigos y... como si nada de esto hubiera pasado. Será como tener a un amigo que es padre soltero.— dijo Petra con una sonrisa en su cara, aunque sé muy bien que el comentario que hizo fue dañino hasta para ella misma. "¿Qué dices? No menciones cosas que te duelan, tonta." Dije en mi mente mientras la miraba reírse (no tan verdaderamente) divertida.

—Mmh.. creo que eso es mejor a que me ignores y me esquives.— aceptando el trato de iniciar desde amigos. Aunque seamos sinceros; hay un 50% de probabilidad de que vuelva a ser como antes así como un 50% de que no. Entonces sonó el timbre.

—¡Oh! Es Erwin. Le pedí de favor que viniera a recogerme (ﾟ∀ﾟ) Será mejor que me vaya.— dijo Hanji recogiendo su bolsa y la chamarra que habia traído en la mañana para cubrirse del frío.

—Yo también ya debería irme, se está haciendo de noche y es peligroso andar por la calle cuando ya no hay luz del día, ¿sabes?— dijo Petra siguiendo a Hanji hacia la entrada.

—Pero... ¿no te vas a quedar?— ofrecí yo logrando que ambas se detuvieran, volteándome a ver.

—Oh, enanín. Yo tengo a Erwin y...-

—Obviamente tú no, cuatro ojos (눈_눈)◞Le decía a Petra.— y voltee a ver a la susodicha. Ella me miró a mi y su mirada mostraba... "¿Compasión?" También sonreía tristemente.

—Levi, somos AMIGOS... no sería correcto que durmiéramos en la misma cama. Aparte Mikasa necesita ese lugar para poder dormir ya que todavía no tienes ninguna cuna donde poder acostarla, ¿no es así?— "Mierda...AMIGOS. También es cierto lo de la cuna, no pensé en ello." Yo me sorprendí por lo rápido que se había hecho a la idea de que éramos amigos y que los amigos no hacían eso. Yo suspire y asentí mientras se volvía a escuchar el timbre.

— _Sino vas a salir ahorita, mínimo déjenme entrar.—_ se oía decir al rubio del otro lado de la puerta. Incluso en su gruesa voz se escuchaba que estaba desesperándose. Hanji se rió un poco habriéndole la puerta, y cuando él ingresó, se percató de la presencia de la pelirroja, para inmediatamente después verme a mi a los ojos.

—¿Con quién te estás quedando?— pregunté curioso. Era una duda que llevaba rondando mi cabeza de se que se fué.

—Con Riko*（＾ｖ＾）.— dijo alegremente. "¿Con ella? Quién lo diría."

—Creí que no se llevaban bien.

—Pues no del todo, pero sorpresivamente aceptó mi solicitud de quedarme en su casa a dormir, y últimamente hemos estado mejorando nuestro lazo de amistad ∩(︶▽︶)∩. Vivir con alguien mejora la relación, ¿lo sabias?— "Entonces, ¿por qué no te quedas? (눈_눈)"

—De acuerdo. Si tú estás bien con eso, no hay problema.

—Petra, ¿quieres que te echemos un aventón?— dijo inmediatamente la de lentes de forma amable, tratando de hacer un favor.

—Se los agradezco. Que considerados.

—Bueno, en ese caso surgiero que nos vayamos ya. Se hace de noche.— dijo el cejudo. Ambas mujeres asintieron. Entonces todos sacudieron un poco la mano a modo de despedida, dirigiendo una sonrisa a mi dirección. Cuando vi su carro marcharse, cerré la puerta y me recargué un momento en ella. "Creó que ya estamos bien", dije internamente miraba un punto inexistente en el techo. Luego recordé que habíamos dejado a Mikasa olvidada en el sofá, "Espero que no se haya caído. Soy un idiota, a un bebé no se le deben quitar los ojos de encima."

Caminé hasta tener a la vista el lugar en donde se había quedado sentada, y efectivamente, no se había movido ni un poco. Seguía ahí en el mismo lugar en donde la había visto desde que llegué del trabajo. Estaba entretenida jugando con los dedos de sus manos, al parecer eso era incluso más interesante que la plática que habíamos tenido Petra y yo momentos antes.

—¿Tus manos son divertidas?— le pregunté y ella me volteó a ver,. Su mirada era una que demostraba tranquilidad, y lo mucho en lo que nos parecíamos. "Petra tiene razón, después de todo."

 ** _Fin del Capítulo V. ¿Continuará?_**

* * *

 **Ha sido más fácil escribir este capítulo, o bueno... más o menos. Ya que ayer escribí la primer parte (por falta de ideas para continuar y también tiempo) y hoy la segunda. Lo Siento por no haber actualizado ayer pero ya dí mis razones.**

 **Riko*: no estoy segura de que sea la forma correcta de escribir su nombre, luego veré.**

 **Hasta luego~ (❛∀❛)/**


	6. Anécdotas divertidas con Levi (?

**Gracias por sus Reviwes a todas las que mandaron uno, y también gracias a los que, aunque no hayan dicho ni pío ;-;, le han dado una oportunidad a mi fic.**

 **Oh, por cierto. Les recomiendo a un autor que también ha empezado no hace mucho. Su primera historia es igualmente rivamika y se titula _"Un invierno oscuro y sangriento"._ El usuario es _Coru Corpse_. **

* * *

**De risas y lágrimas | ****_Capítulo VI_**

Se podría decir que desde que Petra y yo "arreglamos" los malentendidos entre nosotros, nos hemos vuelto a hablar y a ver como antes como cuando nos hicimos amigos por primera vez... pero no es verdad. Por supuesto que ha dejado de evitarme a toda costa, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que cada vez que estamos juntos (sea o no con más amigos), está siempre incómodo el ambiente, y sobre todo porque todos nuestros amigos cercanos se enteraron de la situación a la que nos habíamos enfrentado recientemente; lo bueno es que no mencionaban ni una palabra al respecto. Han de haber pensado que como ella y yo ya podíamos estar juntos en una habitación sin necesidad de ignoranos, era porque ya estábamos bien. Aunque no estaban del todo equivocados.

En cuanto a Mikasa, era como si ella viviera con nosotros desde que fue dada a luz. Siempre actuaba con naturalidad y nunca le hacía el feo a nadie que la saludara, excepto una vez con Auruo. Él la habia estado fastidiando desde antes y la trataba como a un perro. Ella, en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, le tomó la mano y le mordió el dedo índice como si de verdad fuese un cachorro canino. Nuestro amigo se alteró y balbuceó tratando de decirle repetidamente que lo soltara mientras a nosotros nos pedía ayuda. Cuando lo ví, no pude evitar sentirme satisfecho de haber sido testigo de cómo ella se defendía descubriendo que no tendría que hacerlo yo por ella nunca, ya que podía hacerlo por sí misma.

Por las noches ella, como la bebé que era, no dormía de corrido toda la noche y se despertaba a altas horas de la madrugada, pero a pesar de eso, no causaba ningún problema. Ella solo se quedaba quieta observando el techo o, en ocasiones, se posicionaba sobre mí y jugaba (por no decir aplastaba) mi nariz o mis orejas. También solía meter los dedos de su mano en mi boca, cosa que hacia que me despertara de inmediato (눈_눈). Eso era mucho para mi. _Y ni hablar de los pañales._ _Esos son temas que no quiero tocar y de los cuales no entraré en detalles por obvias razones._ De igual forma era un poco incómodo ir a comprarlos a la tienda, la señorita cajera siempre se me quedaba viendo mientras de vez en cuando soltaba unas risitas alternando su mirada entre Mikasa y yo, quien siempre descansaba sobre la cangurera que Erwin y Hanji dieron como regalo de  "Baby Shower extramega-atrasado". Ellos en ese momento también nos obsequiaron varios botes de leche en polvo (cosa que les agradezco), una que otra muda de ropa para ella (obviamente) y varios biberones y algún peluche de felpa, aunque Mikasa casi no les prestara atención a ese tipo de cosas.

Entre la ropa estaba incluído un vestido azul pastel que le llegaba un poco abajo de la rodilla, que tenía encaje blanco en todo el borde de la falda, un suéter rosa también pastel venía en conjunto con el vestido asi que siempre se los ponía los dos juntos. El anterior "ouftit" era el preferido de Mikasa... bueno, aunque no podía hablar, yo sabía que era su favorito ya que siempre que la iba a cambiar cuando traía puesto eso, refunfuñaba y me miraba mal. Eso quería decir mucho, ¿no?

A la hora del baño ella usualmente se mantenía dócil y me permitía sin quejas aplicarle el shampoo en el cabello y enjuagarle el resto del cuerpo... siendo sincero... hubo una vez que se portó mal: Ella no dejó de moverse impacientemente durante todo el rato que duró el baño, pataleaba fuertemente y movía efusivamente los brazos y manos tratando de pegarme con tal de que la soltase. Yo no entendí muy bien el por qué de su comportamiento así que lo dejé pasar ignorándolo por completo (aún cuando ella mojó mi playera favorita después de todo el alboroto que hizo con el agua). Su shampoo y acondicionador tenían esencia de cereza por lo que su cabello siempre tomaba un olor parecido al de alguna fragancia muy dulce y exquisita. Tambien era muy suave ya que la bañaba diario exactamente a las 7 de la tarde para que no le diera frio pero pudiera disfrutarlo lo suficiente como para quedarse dormida y no despertarme hasta minimo las 4 de la madrugada.

Ella cada vez crecía un poco más de estatura, y no llevabamos ni un mes juntos... a este paso ella sería mucho más alta que yo (눈n눈).. pero bueno, en realidad no me importa, ya que el tamaño es algo irrelevante*.

Una vez, logró hacerme reír al punto de casi hacer que me atragantara con el té negro que estaba tomando en ese instante; recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer... aunque ciertamente fue hace menos de una semana: Hanji estaba tratando de alimentarla con una papilla de vegetales que sinceramente no se me anojaba ni a mi. La loca hizo el típico "truco del avioncito" para conseguir que Mikasa probase aunque fuera un poco de aquella sustancia con tonalidad verde que parecia asquerosa. "Ni siquiera sé cómo se le ocurrió que eso le gustaría... ah, espera, ya lo sé; ¡está loca!" Recuerdo haber pensado mientras acercaba la taza que sostenía con mi mano derecha hacia mis labios para dar un sorbo a aquel líquido caliente y amargo que tanto me encantaba.

—No se va a meter 'eso' a la boca ni de broma.— dije fríamente tratando de persuadirla su intento de forzar a Mikasa a tragarse eso con apariencia asquerosa.

—¡Silencio, Lev-...!— fue interrumpida por la bebé frente a nosotros quien sorpresivamente de un momento para otro tomó la cuchara con rapidéz metiéndola en su boca para al fin poner emocionada a la de anteojos, a quien se le iluminaron los ojos mientras abría la boca y cerraba ambas manos a modo de puño para levantarlos simulando una celebración de victoria.

Yo no pude evitar sorprenderme a sobremanera abriendo los ojos lo más que podía para soltar un suspiro de aceptación. "Es como si lo hicieras para contradecirme y demostrarme que no te conozco, mocosa infantil. Aunque.. si tu elección es sufrir... adelante." Había sido sacado de mis pensamientos por el sonido de alguien escupiendo para luego darme cuenta de que Mikasa había expulsado de su boca lo que momentos antes se había comido en un arrebato de impulsividad, consiguiendo que esa masa anormalmente verde se estrellara contra los lentes y la boca aún abierta de la mujer que estaba frente suyo. Como dije antes, yo casi me atraganto por el trago que había dado al té antes de que eso pasara.

—¡JAJAJA! ¡ES TAN ASQUEROSO QUE... JAJAJA... NO LO HA PODIDO MANTENER EN SU BOCA... JAJAJA..! ¡NO PUEDO MÁS!— dije permitiendome soltar unas cuantas carcajadas escandalosas mientras una enfadada y abochornada Mikasa me miraba con enojo por haberme reido de ella. Hanji solo puso expresión seria y cerró la boca para tomar una servilleta para a continuación limpiar sus lentes.

—No te equivocas, enanín. La papilla de vegetales es asquerosa y su sabor combinado con la saliva de Mikasa lo es aún más.— sentenció en lo que terminaba de pulir sus anteojos.

—Ew, ni lo menciones. Eso es repulsivo.— había dicho yo volviendo a mi semblante usual, empero.. no quedaría en el olvido que Mikasa alguna vez me había hecho reír.

De igual forma, esa no era la única o la primera vez que lo lograba esa mocosa malcriada:

Tres día anteriores a esa ocasión, cuando Erwin cejas locas* la había cargado, ya sea para hacer se yo descansara un poco o para que ella cambiara su modo de ver las cosas [ **Jaja, por la diferencia de altura.. ¿entienden? (￣∀￣)** ], ella consiguió estirarse para tomar las cejas de Erwin y jalar de ellas un poco.

Evidentemente yo se la retiré para que no pudiera llegar a lastimarlo pero en cuanto fui a la cocina con ella en brazos mientras Hanji verificaba que su marido no hubiera sufrido ningún daño, no pude evitar reirme.

"Ahh, esta niña algún día nos matará a todos*." Fue lo único que pensé entretanto la miraba divertidamente.

 ** _Fin del (MUY corto) Capítulo VI. ¿Continuará?_**

* * *

 ** _Ya que el tamaño es algo irrelevante*:_ yo sé que más de una pervirtió ese diálogo 7V7**

 ** _Erwin cejas locas*:_ XDDD lo dijo _rosahr_ en una conversación que tuve con ella y no pude evitar ponerlo porque me pareció muy gracioso XDD**

 ** _Algún día nos matará a todos*:_ relájense (´∀｀*) nunca pasará, lo decía de broma.**

 **De verdad lamento la exsesiva tardanza y lo escaso del capítulo. Imagínense lo grave de mi "desinspirisación(?)" como para que yo no haya podido poner más de 1800 letras ;-;. Lo siento mucho, mucho mucho ;n; esto me rompe el corazón hasta a mí pero de ahora en adelante no serán tan seguidos los capítulos como había prometido o había hecho en un principio. La razón es que si lo hago diario se me agotarán de un golpe todas las demás ideas que tenía o así... pero tranquilas, prometo (y ahora sí pienso cumplir) que los próximos capítulos serán más largos y completos. Aproximadamente más de 4000 letras, en compensación por éste que ha salido un poco forzado u.u. Espero que así ya no haya más complicaciones y sea mucho más agradable para ustedes y más fácil para mi. Gracias por su apreciación.**

 **Panku~ (╯△╰)/**


	7. Un pequeño rayo de esperanza

**¡Hola a todos/as de nuevo! Me fui un largo tiempo :p ¡Pero ya volví :D! Y ésta vez tengo ganas de escribir sobre ésta historia, [en parte me animaron los Review de las** muchas **personitas** (tantas que ya no les puedo dar agradecimiento individual D: Pero de igual manera gracias a todos/as ~^-^~) **que recibí... ¡Ustedes me rescatan de la depresión TT u TT! (?]. Últimamente he tenido muuuuchas ideas para continuar así que aquí estoy UuU. Lamento mucho la tardanza… Y, por cierto. Lo siento si por ahí hay alguna que otra incoherencia. Escribí éste mismo cap casi durante 3 semanas :'v Quiero decir, no lo he escrito "de corrido". Si hay algún error, avisen uvu.**

* * *

 **De risas y lágrimas |** **_Capítulo VII_**

Cuatro meses. Apenas habían pasado unos ' _insignificantes_ ' 4 meses desde que Mikasa había llegado a mi vida y eso significaba que ella tenía unos… no sé… ¿11 meses? Esa ya era suficiente edad para haber dicho al menos una maldita palabra… ¡Incluso lo investigué! Algunas personas decían que sus bebés lo habían dicho de sus 5 meses para arriba, ¡Mikasa ya hasta doblaba esa cantidad de meses! Ahh, bueno… no era tan importante. Ella en algún momento tendría que hablar, no podía jugar a la muda toda la vida… o al menos eso pensaba yo.

Hanji había dicho que no me preocupara por ello, pero era inevitable. Aunque en esos instantes no podía pensar en algo tan irrelevante como aquello; mi mayor prioridad en ese momento era… ¡Reconquistar el corazón de Petra! No tenía ni una mínima idea de cómo demonios lo iba a lograr, ni siquiera sabía cómo lo había hecho la primera vez. Lo único que lograba animarme era saber que si lo había hecho una vez… ¡Lograría hacerlo definitivamente una segunda! …Aunque eso era demasiado optimismo de mi parte. Sin embargo, sucedió algo que hizo que un pequeño rayo de esperanza acudiera a mi vida:

—¡Hey, muchachos! ¡Tengo una idea! ¿Qué les parece si hacemos una reunión amistosa en el café que está cerca del bar de…— Había comenzado la cuatro ojos interrumpiendo el tranquilo momento, sin embargo, no la dejé terminar su descabellada "idea".

—Ni hablar. — Había dicho yo rotundamente, con los brazos cruzados, intentando adivinar el rumbo que la conversación tomaría si se dejaba en manos de ESA persona.

—¡Ohhh! ¡Vamos, Levi! No seas un aguafiestas. ¡Será divertido! Además ¬ u ¬ …— Oh, no. ¿En serio quería ir para… 'eso'? **[Se refiere a que Hanji quiere que él hable con Petra UoU.]**

—He dicho _no_ así que deja de ridículamente tratar de convencerme porque no lo vas a conseguir ni aunque me amenaces. Punto, fin de la discusión. ¿Entiendes o te lo explico con manzanitas y árboles?

—¡Qué cruel! — dijo haciendo un puchero. Aunque ya debería de estar acostumbrada. Usualmente yo me niego a todas las propuestas que ella hace.

—El mundo es un lugar cruel… Y ya siéntate de una buena vez, me pone de los nervios verte parada. — Es una de las cosas que más detesto en el mundo, y eso todo el mundo lo sabe. No entiendo por qué ella no lo comprende.

Zoe suspiró y se sentó en el mismo sillón en el que yo estaba en ese momento y retomó esa mirada brillante tan especial de ella y esa maldita sonrisa que tanto me irrita, ya que, el que ella sonría de esa manera sólo significa una cosa… desastre. Se preguntarán por qué, pero mi explicación sobra al estar hablando de ésta mujer, la persona con más ambición que conozco, (hasta ahora). "¿Cómo es posible que una persona pueda contener tanta codicia?" Me hacía pensar.

—Levi…— intentó de mencionar Erwin, quien desde hacía rato solamente observaba el teatro que estaba armando su amada y demente esposa.

—¡No…! Ni siquiera trates de intervenir, cejudo. Si consigo algo, será por mi cuenta propia. — dijo nuevamente la persona que se encontraba a mi derecha, apuntando con el dedo índice al que recién había hablado, mirándolo como si lo quisiera matar. "Hmp, ya somos dos." imaginé la hermosa escena que sería si yo pudiera sacarle en ese mismo instante el corazón a la cuatro ojos de mierda… Já, sí. Sería hermoso. Lástima que eso es sólo una fantasía, y parece tan lejano pero a la vez tan posible~

—Si sigues insistiendo no podré controlar mis instintos y eso se volverá una realidad… — Murmuré. Había sido un susurro incluso apenas audible hasta para mí, sin embargo, la loca tiene uno sentido del oído muy bueno.

—¿Mh? ¿Puedes repetir lo que acabas de decir, Levi? ¿Qué es lo que se hará una realidad…? Por favor, repítelo, no te escuché. — Maldije.

—Tch, nada. Cállate de una maldita vez. Mikasa tiene sueño y tu estúpido escándalo no la dejará descansar.

—Eso es una total mentira, Levi. ¿Tú la ves cansada? Porque yo no… — "Mierda… Mikasa, ¡deja de conspirar en mi contra!" La malcriada niña estaba sentada en el suelo justo frente a nosotros sobre una cobija. Ella solamente estaba acostada, mirando el techo sin hacer absolutamente nada. Qué interesante. Siempre con su mugrosa mirada de: 'Todo me importa una mierda, pero a ti te odio.' Adornando su tierna, infantil y algo regordeta cara.

—Agh, nada.

—Bueno… retomando al tema anterior…— No me jod… ¿Seguiría con eso mucho tiempo?

—Ya te había dado una respuesta antes. Confórmate con ello o haz tu maldita 'reunión', pero no cuentes con mi presencia. Llevaré a Mikasa ese día al parque.

—Awww. Qué tierno y considerado de tu parte, Levi, pero… todavía ni se había fijado ningún día por lo que no sabrías qué día sería, aparte de que no creo que Mikasa tenga suficiente edad como para poder jugar en un parque como es debido. — Concluyó ella recolocándose sus anteojos.

—Pues el día que sea tu estúpida reunión, la llevaré al parque, así que no continúes insistiendo… Aguarda… '¿Como es debido?' ¿Te refieres a correr por ahí sin cuidado de chocar y tropezar con las personas que estén paseando tranquilamente? Sin contar que en los parques hay millones de hoyos en los que podrían caer personas y niños descuidados y torpes como tú…

—Enanín… ¡¿Me estoy quedando sorda o qué?! ¡¿Acaso es preocupación, ternura y sobreprotección lo que has estado presentando hacia Mikasa recientemente?! ¡¿ERWIN?! — Parloteó totalmente sorprendida e impactada la Urraca*, mirando inmediatamente a éste último mencionado, logrando que el rubio sólo encogiera los hombros y respondiera con un simple: 'Quién sabe.'

—¿Ehh? Definitivamente no te estás quedando sorda ni nada parecido, pero… ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¿Ternura? ¿Preocupación? ¿Sobreprotección? Pfff, no me hagas reír. Yo nunca he mostrado nada de eso hacia definitivamente NADIE. Esas palabras no existen en mi vocabulario.— "¿Sera eso cierto? Aquello que acaba de decir Hanji… Dios en el que no creo… ¿En qué maldita 'buena' persona me está convirtiendo ésta niña? Me desconozco pero… no puedo mentirme a mí mismo… es verdad." Pensé soltando al final un suspiro de resignación, aceptando mentalmente mi derrota. —Espera… ¡No me cambies el tema! No iremos a tu fiestecilla del té, y se acabó.

—Ahh :c Bueno, hice lo que pude (◞‸◟) Después de todo no se podrá hacer.— Dijo levantándose y dándose por vencida, al fin.

—Levi, por favor. Hace DEMASIADO tiempo que no hacemos nada por el estilo. Será sólo ésta vez, además, casi no sacas a 'pasear' a Mikasa. Ella también necesita respirar aire fresco, ¿sabes?— mencionó Erwin intentando por última vez convencerme. Detesto admitir que tenía la maldita razón.

—Tch. Hagan lo que quieran. ¿Tú que dices, enana? ¿Quieres asistir a una aburrida reunión entre 'viejos'? Permiteme advertirte de que te vas a aburrir como nunca antes te has aburrido estando conmigo. ¿Sabes qué sería mejor? Exacto, quedarnos a dormir en nuestra cálida cama. Con el frío que está haciendo por éstas semanas no me dan ganas ni de salir a comprar la despensa. Lo más correcto sería invernar. — Dije 'hablandole a Mikasa', (aunque terminé hablándome a mí mismo.) Ella me volteó a ver con cara sería... bueno, en realidad con su cara habitual.

—¡Levi! ¡Pareces un anciano amargado! ¡Además...! No somos viejos ¬3¬ Ni aburridos ¬n¬.— Declaró Hanji mientras hacía pucheros y me miraba mal; se preparó para seguir hablando. Y yo me preparé para seguir recibiendo sermones. "Agh, ya quiero terminar con ésto." Pensé. —Te apuesto a que se divertirá _COMO NUNCA ANTES LO HA HECHO CONTIGO._ Has de ser aburrido en exceso, ésa de seguro es la razón por la que Mika-chi ni siquiera se ríe.— "Auch." ¿En serio acababa de decir lo que creía que acababa de decir? Sin lugar a dudas. "¿Está diciendo que YO no tengo sentido del humor? _Ésto es guerra."_ Con aquel pensamiento surcando mi mente, la observé con una mirada asesina que MUY RARAS veces utilizaba, (Cada vez que ella sobrepasaba mi MAYOR límite de tolerancia). A la loca de inmediato se le escaparon las agallas del cuerpo, siendo invadida por un temor hacía mí al mismo tiempo que un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo. "¡JÁ! Ya no eres tan valiente ahora, ¿eh?" Dije silenciosamente mientras una sonrisa sádica de satisfacción pura se posaba en mi rostro ojeroso **(?)**.

—Oigan, par de _inmaduros_. Ya basta. Parecen unos niños de kinder haciendo éstas 'guerras'...—Intervino el cejón, ya harto de nuestro absurdo (pero reñido) 'debate'. Una vez que nos tranquilizamos, se aclaró la garganta para continuar. —Y en cuanto a ti, Levi. ¿De verdad no quieres ir? No tienes siquiera que poner excusas como 'el bien de Mikasa'. Si no quieres acudir a nuestro encuentro, no lo hagas y ya. Nosotros... No, YO no te obligaré a hacer algo que esté en contra de tu voluntad. Si no van, no hay ningún problema. Tú y la niña de ahí no son los únicos invitados. Podremos arreglárnoslas sin ustedes :)

"Cómo odio la calma y la sencillez con la que Erwin resuelve los problemas. Sinceramente, si yo hubiera estado en su lugar, habría agarrado a golpes a los idiotas que estuvieran discutiendo. _Qué suerte de que él no es como yo."_ Tuve tiempo de pensar y de reflexionar durante el silencioso momento que siguió el comentario del alto **[Khé]**.

—...

—...

—...

Y nadie decía nada. Erwin había tenido la última palabra.

—Bueno...— comencé yo, siendo agredido de inmediato por los odiosos (pero en cierta forma esperanzadores) ojos de ilusión de la castaña. Yo la miré un momento en silencio, reflexionando bien si lo que estaba a punto de decir era lo adecuado. —Creo.. que lo pensaré. —Diciendo lo anterior en un casi susurro.

—¡SIIIIIIIIIIIII!— Y el sentido de audición mega-desarrollado ataca de nuevo. Levi debilitado *****. **[XDDD Referencia a Pokémon UuUr]**

—¡Hanji! ¡No grites tan fuerte! ¡Los vecinos...! Pensaran... algo indebido.— fue regañada por su esposo. "Gracias al cielo. Estaba por quedarme sordo... espera. ¿Qué?" Suspiró luego de haber logrado silenciar a su eufórica mujer. —Ah, bueno. Supongo que lo mejor será irnos, así lo podrás pensar bien. Oh, por cierto, sin presiones... No te preocupes, no permitiré que Hanji te amenace de ninguna manera n.n —Sentenció con tono amable. Yo seguía sin entender a qué se había referido al principio.

—Sí, yo diría. ¿Qué les parece si los acompaño a la puerta? Okeey, Hanji, despídete de _Mika-chi..._ — "Detesto ése absurdo sobrenombre que le ha dado. ¿Cómo se le ocurre 'ponerle' así?" Mientras comenzaba a 'empujarlos' a ambos un poco por la espalda en dirección hacia el corredor que llevaba hacia la salida.

—Oh, eh... ¡Hey! ¡Si me ordenas algo, mínimo déjame cumplirlo...!— Dijo mientras un puchero, más infantil y desagradable que los anteriores, se posaba en su rostro. Yo ya los había 'llevado' **(Empujado, querrás decir ¬3¬)** hasta el frente de la puerta, así que Erwin ya se estaba colocando su abrigo preparándose para retirarse, puesto que hacía frío afuera.

—Hanji, adelantate, en un rato voy... —Había dicho el rubio, yo lo voltee a ver puesto que desconocía las razones por las que se quería quedar un poco más a, obviamente, hablar conmigo sobre algo que no había podido comentar antes.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Levi... sobre la reunión... Asistirás, ¿verdad? — Mirándome fijamente con sus azules ojos a los míos. Su mirada tenía un toque de súplica. De verdad querían que fuéramos, no obstante, todos sabemos que soy un hueso duro de roer. **(?**

—Oye, ustedes son mis amigos y en serio los aprecio demasiado a los dos, pero... cuando quieren, pueden llegar a ser unos completos pesados. Ya dije antes que ése tema no estaba a discusión. ¿Por qué quieres seguir intentándolo? Aunque dije que 'lo pensaría', tú me conoces tan bien como para saber que a esa cosa, yo no voy.— Finalicé cruzándome de brazos, regresándole la mirada de una forma mucho más seria.

—Eres un cascarrabias.

—¡¿Eh?!— Yo fruncí un poco el entrecejo ante aquel comentario, desenrredando también mis brazos, haciendo mis manos puño para contener un poco la irritación que me había provocado. "Levi, contrólate. No sobre-actúes, es imposible que golpees a tu mejor amigo en la cara sólo por algo como eso... " pensé. ¡¿Pero qué me estaba contando?! Es extremadamente raro que Erwin use alguna de esas expresiones comunes en su mujer... A lo mejor la locura era contagiosa... Lo único que hacía era darme más razones para no ir a la tal tontería de 'la reunión amistosa'.

—Lo siento, Levi... pero no puedes ser así toda tu vida. Si ese es el caso, ¿qué será de Mikasa? ¿Quieres que sea una chica antisocial, que no puede hacer ningún amigo? ¿Que se la pase encerrada en su habitación todo el tiempo, para evitar estar con gente que la quiere y que sabe valorarla? Así nunca podrá desarrollarse como persona, nunca podrá encontrar la _felicidad._ Puede que tú pienses que para ti ya es demasiado tarde, pero... permitele experimentar cosas agradables, _enséñale a vivir._ Ella necesita de ti y, tal parece, que _tú de ella._ Entiendo que toda tu vida has sido así y que no puedes cambiar de un día para otro pero, haz el intento, cambia por ella. Supongo que esa es una buena razón para empezar, ¿no crees?

"¿De qué demonios está hablando? ¿En serio era necesario todo el sermón anterior? ¿Mikasa se convertirá en una chica así si yo no mejoro como persona...? Pfff. Todo eso es una falacia. No es que ella no fuera como yo ahora mismo ¬¬." Suspiré, olvidándome por completo de lo que mi amigo estaba tratando de decirme desde el principio... cambiar. Pero no sólamente 'cambiar', sino cambiar _por el bien de Mikasa._

—De acuerdo. Iremos.— accedí con los ojos cerrados. Para mí habría sido como un completo infierno el estar presente en esa 'cosa', en especial si Petra también iba. Digamos que las cosas no andaban del todo bien, puesto que desde hace unos 4 días, 2 horas y 13 minutos que no manteníamos contacto... Esperen, no... ¡¿Por qué demonios conocía el tiempo exacto?! "Ugh, que desastroso. Parezco una adolescente enamorada." imaginé llevándome una mano a los ojos, tratando de borrar una imagen mía vestido o más bien, disfrazado, con un seifuku *****.

—Wow, qué fácil aceptaste. Ahora conozco tu debilidad 7u7

—¿Pero qué dices? Pude habértela puesto más difícil, sí. Pero si no nos damos prisa, tu loca mujer comenzará a formular cosas en su cabeza...

—Bueno. He hecho mi trabajo. ¡Que descansen! ^u^— Dicho ésto, salió por el umbral de la puerta y la cerró tras de sí.

"En serio... Están colmando mi paciencia." Pensé mientras me dirigía a por Mikasa, quien se encontraba en la sala, para llevármela a bañar. Hoy no me había dado tiempo de asearme ni a mí mismo puesto que la curiosa pareja que recien se había retirado se había pasado todo el santo día haciendo nada más que conversar, puesto que tendría que bañarme junto con Mikasa... cosa que nunca antes había hecho. "Ah, bueno. Es muy pequeña aún, es improbable que recuerde todo lo que vea cuando sea mayor así que, ¿por qué no? Ya me las apañaré..."

No es que en realidad no quisiera asistir a la "fiesta de té" de la loca, de hecho, tenía ganas por ir... simplemente que se me iban al recordar que la cuatro ojos quería organizar ésto en un principio por querernos reunir a Petra y a mí.

A pesar de que fuera en contra de mi voluntad, yo tendría que ir, sí o sí. No tenía opción. Se suponía que yo era un adulto, ¿no? Los adultos son responsables y no huyen de sus responsabilidades ni de su realidad... Ah, hay veces en las que desearía seguir siendo un niño. Tener la edad de Mikasa y vivir sin preocupaciones. Lástima que yo ya no era un niño, lástima que mi realidad fuera tan triste. Si tan sólo pudiera desaparecer un tiempo... Sería fantástico.

 _ **Fin del Capítulo VII.**_ **¿Continuará** **?** (Obviamente sí uwu.)

* * *

 ** _Urraca: Persona que habla mucho, especialmente si no dice nada interesante o resulta molesta._**

 ** _Seifuku: El uniforme escolar japonés o seifuku es el uniforme escolar implantado en Japón a finales del siglo XIX, como parte del programa de modernización del país. Actualmente, los uniformes escolares son casi obligatorios en las escuelas públicas y privadas. También son usados en colegios de señoritas._**

 **Bueno, hasta aquí le dejo al cap :'v**

 **Tranquis, tranquis. (?) Claro que continuaré el fic, sólo que he tenido mucha tarea y hace como una semana enfermé y así :'v** (Excusas, excusas... i know...)

 **Hasta luego~ (❛∀❛)/**

 ** _PD_ : _Si tardo demasiado de nuevo... no sé :v Denme amenazas a muerte o algo XD Me lo merezco (?_**


	8. ¿Sin oportunidad? ¿Primeras palabras?

***Panku salvaje aparece vestida como 'Levicienta'(?* *Comienza a limpiar el polvo y telarañas que estaban sobre su historia* *Cuando termina, mágicamente su ropa de limpieza desaparece***

 **¡Hola! nwn**

 **Siento no haber actualizado nada hasta ahora :c Pero aquí está el Capítulo 8 terminado, así que:**

 **¡Disfruten pls~!**

* * *

 **De risas y lágrimas _| Capítulo VIII_**

Si tuviera que describir con una palabra todo lo que ocurrió en aquel día, elegiría _inesperado._

En primera, porque a fin de cuentas no fuimos al café que estaba cerca del bar de… NO. Resulta que la dichosa reunión que programaron Erwin y Hanji se iba a llevar a cabo en MI CASA. Ni siquiera me pidieron permiso para hacerlo ahí. Y a pesar de no haberlo hecho, decidí no hacerles daño, al menos por esa ocasión. Pensé que ver las cosas desde un punto más positivo daría resultados mucho más favorables. Vaya error.

Desde el momento en que 'me avisaron' en dónde iba a ser la reunión, me vi obligado a resignarme. Dije que asistiría ¿no? Ahora no podía negarme, ni usar como excusa el frío del clima invernal. Aquel par había dicho que su razón para hacerlo era que pensaron en ser considerados y que, como yo no tenía ganas de salir de mi casa, lo mejor sería que se realizara todo ahí mismo.

La verdad es que cuando lo oí, no pude evitar sentir ira. Siempre, sin excepciones, posterior a una 'fiesta', el lugar en donde se había llevado a cabo termina hecho una mierda. Eso me desfavorecía. No porque me desagradara limpiar, por supuesto que no. Sino que no me gustaría tener que limpiar lo que hizo alguien sin siquiera recibir ayuda de esa persona, porque era más que obvio que la 'sirvienta' iba a tener que ser yo. Qué desafortunado.

De cualquier forma, permití que hicieran lo que quisieran, siempre y cuando no rompieran nada.

—¡Hey! —Dijo de buenas a primeras la loca al entrar por la puerta. Sus mejillas y su nariz estaban un poco sonrosadas expresando el frío que hacía afuera. Casi estaba a punto de nevar, y, si ocurría una tormenta, todo eso sería cancelado y yo podría por fin dormir tranquilamente.

Ése día no había ido al trabajo; se había cancelado por el mal tiempo.

—Hola, Levi. ¿Qué tal tu día? —Preguntó Erwin mientras se deshacía de su bufanda color gris, una que había sido tejida a mano por su mujer. Su cabello se despeinó un poco después de haber terminado de quitársela, así que le pasé una mano por la cabeza para acomodárselo un poco.

—Regular. Sólo espero que no me pongan de mal humor.

Era de esperarse que yo dijera eso, ¿no? Todavía era demasiado' temprano' como para que yo ya estuviera de malas. De todos modos, apenas eran las 3:30 de la tarde. Esa había sido la hora acordada para reunirnos. Ahora sólo faltaba Petra. "Se está retrasando… Es inusual que _éste par de locos_ se aparezca antes que ella, quien es puntual de lo lindo." **(?** Pensé mientras comprobaba la hora en mi reloj plateado de muñeca. Erwin observó ésta acción con curiosidad y ladeó la cabeza ligeramente hacia la derecha.

—¿Levi…?

—Dime.

—¿No te parece que estás actuando un 'poquito' extraño? — Dijo poniendo énfasis en la palabra 'poquito'.

—¿Qué quieres decir? — No me había dado cuenta, pero en el momento en que Erwin dijo eso, noté que yo permanecía viendo mi reloj. Inmediatamente levante la mirada y lo voltee a ver a él, sólo para encontrarlo con una cómplice sonrisa en los labios.

—Nada, nada… Sólo que me agrada verte así.

—Erwin, si me hablas de ésa forma, nunca voy a comprender lo que estás tratando de decirme. Formula bien tus comentarios, por favor. Y si no lo vas a hacer, al menos procura mantenerte en silencio.

—Me agrada verte así… así de feliz. O bueno… quizá feliz no sea el término adecuado. ¿Ansioso, tal vez? Pareces un niño en Navidad, aguardando impacientemente por tener la oportunidad de poder abrir sus _regalos_.

—Sí, lamento detener tu absurda comparación pero, ya pasó Navidad. —Sólo pude conseguir que suspirara.

Odiaba admitirlo pero era verdad. Incluso si lo negaba, no podía ignorar algo que era realidad. Estaba feliz de poder reunirme, después de mucho tiempo de no verla, con Petra otra vez. Lo único que yo necesitaba, era tener la mínima excusa para volver a estar con ella. Para volver a intentarlo, una vez más.

—Ey, ustedes. ¿De qué tanto están hablando? ¿Que Navidad ya qué? —Y ahí está. La interrupción de la cuatro ojos, en el mejor momento. "Siempre tan entrometida…" Pensé mientras notaba cómo Hanji estaba asomando la cabeza desde la puerta que daba a la sala. Yo, sin quererlo, volví a mirar el reloj. Cuarto para las 4. **[3:45]**

—¿No creen que Petra ya tardó demasiado? ¿Por qué no se ofrecieron a pasar a recogerla? ¿Quién la va a traer? ¿Va a venir sola? Con ésta ventisca **(Ya había empezado a nevar ;v)** le dará demasiado frío. Si no se cubre bien se refriará. Tal vez deba ir a por ella. Sí, tal vez…— De alguna incomprensible forma, desde que llegó Mikasa yo había comenzado a hablar conmigo mismo. Seguramente por la ausencia de alguien que alguien responda a mis preguntas.

—Tranquilo, enanín. Ya vendrá ^-^. —Mencionó la loca mientras colocaba su pesada mano sobre mi hombro, tratando de darme ánimos para que no me diera por vencido tan rápido. Yo abrí los ojos al sentir la presión sobre mi cuerpo.

—Quítateme de encima.

—No tengo ganas :) Estás suavecito ñ.ñ. —Para ése día yo había elegido vestir un polo negro junto con jeans del mismo color y unos tenis grises. ¿Suavecito? No entendía qué demonios estaba diciendo.

— :)))

Hanji de inmediato, sin necesidad de ver mi cara, sólo con el hecho de escuchar el tono que tenía mi voz en ése momento, se echó a correr hacia el comedor en donde Mikasa comía un chocolate.

—¡Mika-chiiiii! ¡Levi me quiere mataaaar! —Gritó ella mientras llegaba junto a ella y la abrazaba, logrando que se le cayera el chocolate de entre las manos. Mikasa puso una expresión sombría y, con ambos brazos, alejó rápidamente la cara de la loca de sí misma. Erwin y yo nos acercamos para tomar cada uno a su propia mujer. **(?**

—Ahí te equivocas, loca. ¿Matarte? Por favor. YO no te voy a matar. Te voy a dar de almuerzo a Mikasa, ya que, por tu culpa, su golosina ha ido a dar al suelo. Los chocolates no crecen en los árboles, ¿sabes?

Hanji tenía pequeñas lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos. Cuando Erwin se dio cuenta de esto, dio pequeños besos en sus ojos para las diminutas gotas de agua salada. Yo le cubrí los ojos a Mikasa, y sinceramente no entiendo por qué. Fue como un reflejo.

—Por favor no hagan muestras de amor en 'público'. Hay una bebé inocente aquí, ¿lo habían notado? —Los dos rieron por lo bajo mientras la niña en mis brazos me quitaba, con cierto enojo, la mano de su cara. Su entrecejo estaba fruncido.

—Levi, ¿por qué no nos ofreces algo? — Preguntó Zoe, feliz por haber sido consolada por su marido. "¿En serio ibas a llorar por algo tan simple como que Mikasa te rechace? A mí me rechaza todo el tiempo y no hago berrinches."

—Ah, sí. ¿Dónde están mis modales?… ¿Les ofrezco algo, Loca, Erwin? — Mencioné mientras tomaba una de las toallitas húmedas que se encontraban sobre la mesa para limpiarle la sucia boca a Mikasa, quien la tenía, superficialmente, llena de chocolate.

—No, gracias nwn. —Dijo la castaña. Yo voltee a verla de forma poco amistosa.

—Si no ibas a querer nada, no me hubieras exigido que te ofreciera algo, tonta. — Un poco molesto. Mikasa tampoco estaba cooperando con la limpieza de su boca, ya que estaba moviendo la cabeza intentando evitar que la tocase. "Tch, mocosa malcriada." —¿Y tú, Erwin? — Decidí ignorar a la mujer hasta que el día concluyera.

—Por supuesto. Café, por favor.

—¿Tan temprano? Apenas son las…— ¿Qué hora era? Llevaba un rato sin revisar el tiempo. Qué raro. De inmediato miré hacia el reloj que estaba sobre la pared, sólo para descubrir que apenas habían pasado unos 20 minutos desde la última vez que había visto, dando así las 4:05. Suspiré.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? Necesitas relajarte un poco. Ya llegará. —Mencionó Erwin, estirando los brazos en señal de que le diera un rato a mi nena. …Espera, ¿qué?

…

 _… Aproximadamente 2 horas después …_

 _(En las que Levi estuvo MUY susceptible…)_

 _…_

—¡¿'On 'ta bebé?! ¡Aquí 'sta! ¡¿'On 'ta bebé?! ¡Aquí 'sta!

—Loca, ¿quieres dejar de hacer eso, por favor? Volverás a Mikasa estúpida.

Hanji llevaba rato jugando ese inútil "juego" que algunos padres bobos hacían con sus hijos; el cual consiste en cubrirse los ojos mientras se dice "¿dónde está el bebé?", (o algo así), para después quitarse las manos de la cara o siquiera dejar los ojos libres, para decir "Aquí está". Sinceramente lo considero ridículo y sin sentido. ¿Por qué demonios se pregunta que dónde está el bebé si el que se cubre los ojos es el adulto? No lo entiendo. Pero mejor no buscarle la quinta pata al gato.

Lo que en verdad importaba es que, hasta ese momento, no había recibido ninguna señal de vida por parte de Petra. En cuanto a mí, llevaba un rato caminando de un lado para otro en el mismo tramo de suelo. Si seguía así, mis zapatos y el suelo terminarían hechos un desastre.

—¿No le habrá pasado algo? Quizá deba ir a buscarla, después de to-

—¡Levi! — Gritó la cuatro ojos de repente para llamar mi atención antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar mi oración. —Ella está bien. Además, la casa de Riko no está muy cerca de aquí. Seguramente se retrasó o se quedó dormida. Ya la conoces, sabes cómo es.

—Lo siento, pero eso no me tranquiliza en lo más mínimo. No puedo evitar tener un mal presentimiento. Aparte… ya se está oscureciendo…

—¿Si le llamamos, estarías más calmado? — Propuso Erwin al notar el estado de crisis nerviosa en el que me encontraba. Su sonrisa denotaba paz, seguramente tratando de transmitírmela a mí.

—Sí… probablemente…

Erwin sonrío más ampliamente, sacó su celular de su saco, marcó un número y me extendió la mano con la que sostenía el aparato electrónico, ofreciéndome a que lo tomara. Miré el teléfono un rato y luego me decidí a tomarlo. Mi mano temblaba un poco.

El tono de espera sonó tres veces, seguido de un diminuto silencio para dar paso a la melodiosa voz de Petra:

— _¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa, Erwin?_ _—_ Dijo ella del otro lado de la línea. Yo me quedé prácticamente petrificado sin poder decir nada. No sabía qué comentar. _—¿Erwin?_

—Soy yo, Petra.

— _Ah, Levi. ¿Por qué me llamas desde el celular de Erwin? ¿Le pasó algo al tuyo?_

—No, nada de eso. Es sólo que… — Suspiré. Tenía que ir directo al grano. —¿Por qué no has llegado? Llevamos esperándote casi 4 horas.

Silencio. ¿Acaso no tenía excusa?

— _Lo siento, Levi. Por favor deja de intentarlo. No tenemos remedio._

Juraría que en ese mismo momento escuché cómo mi corazón se rompía violentamente. ¿Así como así? Mi esperanza se redujo a 0.

—Jaja. Okey. Entonces, no vendrás, ¿verdad? — Para evitar llorar, reí para llenar el espacio. No me permitiría que Mikasa me viera llorar, (otra vez). Se supone que yo soy su ejemplo a seguir, su soporte. Y si me ve llorar a mí, creerá que soy débil. No puedo permitirlo.

 _—Creo que no._

 _—_ Vale, adiós, cuídate. — Y colgué rápidamente.

Incluso si no quería hacerlo, las lágrimas estaban comenzando a brotar. Algo dentro de mí se había roto. Ni Erwin ni Hanji dijeron nada, pero es más que obvio que notaron mi cambio repentino de humor al hablar con ella.

—¿Levi?

Inevitablemente, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir por mis lagrimales, resbalando por mis mejillas hasta mi cuello, siendo absorbidas después por mi polo negro.

—Se… Se acabó. Ella… dijo que lo nuestro había terminado… Lo sabía… Intentarlo era inútil.

—¡L-Levi! ¿Estás diciéndolo en serio? ¿Petra diría algo así de cruel? — Erwin no podía creerlo, al igual que yo. Hanji se había quedado sin palabras, totalmente impactada. Mikasa sólo se me quedó viendo con los ojos abiertos ligeramente un poco más de lo usual, ya que hace mucho tiempo que no me veía en ésta situación.

—Yo… Desde el principio no tenía oportunidad, ¿no es cierto? — Aún si yo trataba de dejar de llorar, aún si yo intentaba sonar como si no me hubiera afectado, la verdad es que no lo conseguía. Yo… era débil, y el simple hecho de descubrir que lo mío con Petra no tenía solución, me había roto.

—¡E-enanín! — Se escuchó de repente, sin embargo… Hanji no había sido la que lo dijo… sino una voz mucho más aguda, una que nunca antes había escuchado… fue Mikasa. —Na… Natanaide.

Todos volteamos a verla, impresionados de oírla decir sus primeras palabras; yo incluso paré de llorar, abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa.

—¡YAHOOOO! — Y la emoción de la loca no se hizo esperar. —¡Sabía que algún día tendría que hablar! Y, ¿quién lo diría? ¡Su primera palabra fue Enanín! Se nota que ha aprendido bien. — Pequeñas lágrimas, casi invisibles, comenzaban a brotarle de los ojos. Yo seguía sin darle crédito a lo que mis oídos acababan de oír.

—Mikasa… yo… No me llamo enanín. — No pude evitar aclararlo. Sin lugar a dudas, el que la cuatro ojos me dijera así a cada rato es lo que había provocado que ella pensara que mi nombre era aquel.

—Felicitaciones, Levi. Aunque… Lo que dijo no tuvo mucho sentido. ¿Qué habría querido decir? — Mencionó Erwin, demostrando su alegría por el nuevo avance que Mikasa había logrado.

—¡Oh, ya sé! — Exclamó Zoe poniendo su mano izquierda en puño sobre la palma de su mano derecha, logrando que la atención se dirigiera hacia ella. —Mikasa tiene ascendencia japonesa, ¿no es así? Quizá tenga algún significado en ése idioma. —Sugirió. Sinceramente no era una mala idea, aunque ella pasó más tiempo con nosotros que con sus padres biológico así que no tendría mucho sentido que ella dominara más el japonés que nuestro idioma.

—Lo investigaré.

Después de haberlo buscado en Google, descubrimos que "Natanaide" era en realidad "Nakanaide" pronunciado incorrectamente. Y significaba "No llores", en japonés, curiosamente.

Desde ese espontáneo momento, nadie mencionó de nuevo el nombre de Petra; y fue un día como cualquier otro en compañía de mi par de locos amigos, y mi niña, quien no había dejado de repetir la palabra "Enanín" hasta que se durmió. Exhaustivo.

De una forma otra, parecía que Mikasa de verdad se preocupaba por mí. ¿Qué otra razón tendría para esforzarse en pedirme que dejara de llorar?... No, pensándolo mejor, seguro que me veía patético y fue por eso que decidió detenerme.

Bueno, eso fue un misterio, ya que ella nunca se atrevió a decirnos la razón de sus primeras palabras.

 ** _Fin del caítulo VIII. ¿Continuará?_**

* * *

 **ASDFGHJKL. ¡POR FIN LO TERMINÉ! :'D**

 **Lamento mucho el retraso :'c Me estuve enfermando mucho últimamente sin contar el hecho de que he hecho "manualidades" recientemente -w-**

 **¡En serio lo siento! :'cc**

 **Incluso... es posible que el próximo capítulo no lo suba hasta la Víspera de Navidad... ¡Pero...! ¡Espero que les haya gustado éste ^ u ^! ¡Chao!**

 **Panku~**


	9. Regalo de cumpleaños

**Holaa~ Éste es el capítulo más largo que he escrito. ¿Pueden creerlo (￣∀￣)? Lo hice con amors ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ No tengo mucho que decir (ﾉД`)**

 **Disfruten pls.**

* * *

 **De risas y lágrimas | _Capítulo IX_**

—Chibi.— Escuché la voz de Mikasa, llamándome con la intención de que volteara. Yo instintivamente lo hice, aún si ésa no era la forma correcta de llamarme. Ella llevaba mucho tiempo diciéndome así, pero yo no sabía qué significaba exactamente. Aún así, hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano por apartar la vista del libro interesantísimo que había comenzado a leer hace no más de 2 semanas, para ver en su dirección.

—¿Qué ocurre, Mi...?- Estaba a punto de preguntarle, pero me vi interrumpido por el choque de un pequeño dardo de goma proveniente de una pistola de plástico que Mikasa sostenía con ambas manos, apuntando directamente a mi cabeza.

—Caíste.

—¿Qué...? "¿Qué mierda?" No entendí cómo es que Mikasa había obtenido aquél artefacto del demonio, pero de algo estaba seguro... No se lo había dado yo.

Iba a regresar a mi lectura cuando de repente vino a mi un flashback, de la semana pasada cuando Hanji había llegado a la casa con una caja entre sus manos. Yo no había alcanzado a conocer el contenido de esa cosa porque estaba ensimismado en mi lectura como hace rato, pero estoy más que seguro que lo que se encontraba dentro de aquella caja, era ESA pistola que Mikasa poseía en ese momento. Sentí la obligación de confirmar mis sospechas así que tomé el separador que en ocasiones usaba y lo coloqué en la página en la que me había detenido para no perder el hilo de la lectura.

Hanji se encontraba en la cocina, así que me ahorré el trabajo de ir a buscarla a donde sea que estuviera. Sólo dejé mi libro a un lado y voltee a ver a la cuatro ojos, mientras miraba de paso cómo Mikasa subía las escaleras a la velocidad de la luz.

—Hanji. ¿Acaso fuiste tú quien le regaló a Mikasa esa pistola?— Pregunté frunciendo levemente el entrecejo. Me preocupaba que la mocosa subiera los escalones corriendo; algún día se caería y yo tendría la oportunidad de decirle: "Te dije que no lo hicieras, tonta".

—Sí, la semana pasada. ¿Apenas te diste cuenta? Eres lento, enanín.— Respondió mientras dejaba el cuchillo que estaba usando para cortar la fruta que comeríamos en un instante, para no sufrir ningún tipo de lesión en su distracción de voltear a verme. Soltó unas cuantas carcajadas y luego buscó a Mikasa con la mirada, sin resultados.—¿Dónde está Mika-chi?— Cuestionó con curiosidad para después retomar su labor.

—Lo más probable es que esté en su habitación, planeando formas de conspirar en mi contra.— Hanji rió nuevamente, volteando a verme por una milésima de segundo. —¿Puedo preguntarte por qué le diste esa cosa a Mikasa? La vas a hacer violenta. Hace rato me disparó en la frente.— Inquirí con voz seria.

—¡Ah! Es un regalo por su cumpleaños número 5, ¿lo olvidaste? Vaya memoria que tienes.— Dijo en tono burlón.

—¿No te mordiste la lengua, loca? Además, ¿por qué razón se lo entregaste antes de tiempo? Su cumpleaños es en una semana más. ¿Ahora a quién le falla la memoria?— Ella dejó de golpe el cuchillo en la mesa y apretó levemente los labios, mirándome con ojos asustados. "Oh, dulce, dulce venganza." Pensé mientras me regocijaba silenciosamente por su reacción. ¿Me estaba contando que EN SERIO no sabía que para el cumpleaños de Mikasa faltaban varios días? —Eres una idiota. Recuérdalo, estamos a 3 de Febrero. Ella cumple el 10. EL 10 DE FEBRERO.— Repetí alzando un poco más la voz para que le entrara en la cabeza.

—Ah... Okey.— Dijo resignándose a su equivocación.— Por cierto, Levi... ¿Por qué no estás trabajando?— Preguntó y ladeo un poco la cabeza hacia la derecha. Típico acto de curiosidad.

—Decidí no asistir.— Contesté como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, a lo que ella se apresuró a darle la vuelta al mueble que se interponía entre ella y yo para sentarse junto a mí. Yo la miré extrañado.

—¿Qué? Levi, no es como si fuera un colegio en el que pudieras decidir si vas o no. Eso es el trabajo. ¿Qué dices de que decidiste no asistir?— Su tono de voz reflejaba lo impactada qie estaba por mi acto de negligencia.

—No. Eso lo sé muy bien. Es sólo que mi jefe del terror lleva casi 8 años atormentándome con trabajo excesivo sin recompensa. No volveré a trabajar horas extra si él no piensa pagarme. Ésa precisamente es una de las razones por las que Petra...— Me detuve. No quería terminar la oración. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin mencionar siquiera su nombre, así que eso bastaba como para que la cuatro ojos lo comprendiera.

—Ya... veo.— Dijo detenidamente. De un momento para otro el ambiente se había vuelto muy deprimente, así que yo estaba a punto de romper el silencio con algún comentario que tuviera que ver con lo entrometida que era Hanji cuando otra persona se me adelantó e irrumpió con la momentánea tranquilidad que gobernaba la casa.

—¡AUCH! ¡DUELE!

Hanji y yo inmediatamente corrimos a ver qué es lo que le había sucedido a Mikasa, pues el quejido había sido de ella. Cuando llegamos, nos encontramos con una Mikasa en el suelo sobándose el tobillo derecho. Tenía pequeñas lágrimillas en los ojos así que supuse que le dolía mucho, pero ella al notar que yo la estaba viendo, estiró la manga de su suéter y se apresuró a secárselas con ésta misma. Hanji no esperó ni un segundo para agacharse a revisar el estado en el que se encontraba la pequeña niña.

—¿Qué se supone que es lo que pasó?— Pregunté con tono frío. Aunque ya tenía una idea de qué había sucedido, quería escucharlo salir de su boca. Ella bajó la mirada y frunció el entrecejo. Le dolía admitir su derrota, pero supuse que no tanto como la lesión que seguramente se habia provocado.

—Yo...— Suspiró. —Me resbale y caí por las escaleras.

—¿Te duele mucho?— Preguntó Hanji más que preocupada, tocándole con cuidado la zona afectada.

—No. Me encuentro en perfecto estado. Sólo ha sido un resbalón.— Apartó la mano de la mujer de anteojos de su tobillo y con movimientos lentos de puso de pie. —Puedo caminar, ¿ves?— Mencionó comenzando a avanzar con el pie izquierdo, pero al posar el derecho sobre el suelo, se hinco sobre su rodilla del tobillo sano para sostenerse el afectado.

—¿A eso llamas tú "perfecto estado"? Tch. Ven para acá, tonta.— Dije mientras me ponía a su altura y pasaba mi brazo derecho bajo sus piernas y el otro atrás de su espalda, para cargarla "estilo princesa" **(?**. Ella se exalto por la repentina acción y empezó a patalear y a pegarme, (obviamente no muy fuerte), con sus manos hechas puño para que la soltara.

—¡Ch-Chibi! ¡Traigo puesta una falda! ¡Bájame, Chibi tonto!— Continuaba pataleando en un intento inútil de que la dejara. Supongo que lo hizo con tanto esmero, que se lastimó un poco más el tobillo, ya que pude llegar a escuchar un quejido de su parte. Sin lugar a dudas se lo había torcido, y sino nos apurábamos se le iba a inflamar y eso no sería muy lindo.

—Tranquilízate. Te estoy cargando como si fueras una princesa. Eres una niña, te gusta eso, ¿no?— Hanji nos había abierto la puerta para que subiera a Mikasa al auto y la llevara al doctor para que le vendara la lesión, además de que de paso le mandara una pomada para lesiones muy efectiva que yo ya había utilizado antes en los dolores corporales que me quedaban después de hacer ejercicio en exceso.

—¡No soy una princesa! ¡Soy una guerrera!— Gritó y se estiró un poco para alcanzar un mechón de mi cabello victoriosamente, para luego tirar de el lo más fuerte que pudiera. Tengo que admitir que eso sí que había dolido un poquito. La cuatro ojos sólo se reía de la escena mientras yo salía por la puerta de la entrada con una niña endemoniada en mis brazos.

—Sí... eso lo puedo notar.— Mikasa de repente, al ver que la técnica de pegarme no estaba funcionando, decidió probar suerte al empezar a retorcerse como si fuera una lombriz con sal. De algún modo, eso era más efectivo y, en un momento, casi se me cae. —¡Mikasa! ¡Entiende!— Grité sin que se lo esperara logrando que se asustara. Se quedó quieta para escuchar lo que yo tenía que decir: —Aunque muy pequeña, hay una probabilidad de que hayas sufrido una fractura. Si se inflama tu pie y lo dejamos estar, se pondrá morado, se pudrirá y te lo tendremos que amputar.— Se asustó a sobremanera. En realidad no estaba muy seguro de si sucedería eso o no, pero no podíamos arriesgarnos. Lo mejor de todo, es que Mikasa no sabía nada de eso y me hizo caso. Se mantuvo dócil el resto del trayecto y llegamos rápidamente con el Doctor Bodt.

Marco Bodt. Un chico alegre dotado con pecas que había asistido a la misma secundaria que yo y que mi rubio amigo. Éramos compañeros de aula y en la mayoria de los descansos nos juntábamos a conversar sobre cosas sin relevancia en la vida. Desde que él terminó su carera de medicina y se matriculó como doctor oficial en el hospital María, yo comencé a asistir con él por cualquier cosa que necesitara. (Dentro de los límites de salud, claramente.) Nos habíamos hecho grandes amigos y ya se nos había hecho una costumbre el vernos como mínimo cada seis meses.

—¡Levi! Que bueno verte, hombre. ¿Cómo se encuentra Erwin?— Dijo mientras despedía a su último paciente que salía por la puerta para darnos paso a nosotros.

—Hey, Marco. Está bien. Trabajando, ¿qué más podría hacer?— Saludé yo mientras me sentaba en la silla continua a la puerta. Hanji entro después de mí, dándole la mano a Mikasa quien estaba cojeando.

—Díganme, ¿en qué les puedo ayudar?— Preguntó mientras se reacomodaba la bata blanca que vestía. Mikasa se me quedó viendo fijamente mientras se apoyaba en la pared; tenía levantado el pie derecho para evitar que éste tocara el piso. Supuse que quería que le cediera el asiento, ya que estaba sentado en la única silla, aparte de la de Marco, que estaba disponible. "Ya qué." No tuve más remedio y me paré de mala gana. Ella tomó el lugar y me agradeció silenciosamente con la mirada.

—Creí que era algo obvio.— Mencioné divertido mientras miraba disimuladamente a la menor sentada junto a mí. Marco dirigió su vista a la misma dirección y, entre carcajadas, entendió.

—Ya, ya. Lo siento. Sólo estaba cumpliendo con el protocolo de los doctores. Bien, Mikasa, ¿te gustaría decirme cómo te lastimaste el pie?— Lo bueno de Marco, es que él sabía perfectamente cómo tratar con los niños. Con Mikasa se llevaba especialmente bien, pues él había sido quien se encargaba de todos y cada uno de sus resfriados. Desde que ella era pequeña había sido así.

—No te burles de mí, ¿vale? No soy tonta y sé perfectamente que esto me pasó por mi culpa.

—Sí, te prometo que no lo haré. Ahora, ¿qué te pasó?

Buenas noticias. Mikasa no se rompió el tobillo. Lo malo fue que tendría que reposar de una a dos semanas. Se lo tuvieron que vendar y era obligatorio que se pusiese un ungüento para evitar podía caminar y mucho menos correr asi que necesitaría del apoyo de una muletas o algo por el estilo, pero como no había muletas tan pequeñas como para que ella pudiera andar decentemente por ahí. Tuvimos que rentar una silla de ruedas, aún cuando Mikasa se negó porque 'De esa manera se sentiría realmente mal'; no había otra manera así que tuvo que resignarse.

Íbamos de salida, Hanji empujando la silla, cuando casi chocamos con un niño como de la edad de la mocosa. Estaba un poco gordito y su cabello era castaño. Edtuvo a punto de disculparse cuando reparó en Mikasa. Se exaltó a exageradamente y se le quedó viendo fijamente. Comenzaba a irritarme así que agité reiteradas veces mi mano frente a su cara para llamarle la atención y decirle que se fuera con sus padres o algo. ¿Qué hacía todavía ahí estorbándonos el paso?

—Oye, mocoso. Quítate de en medio.

—A-Ah. Me llamo Jean.— Dijo tartamudeando sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Mikasa, y lo más raro es que ella le estaba sosteniendo la mirada. Eso me molestó aún más y perdí mi paciencia.

—No te pregunté tu nombre, y ahora, si nos disculpas.— Gruñí mientras lo tomaba por un hombro y lo empujaba hacia un lado, dejándole de ésta manera el espacio suficiente a Hanji como para que pudiera pasar con todo y silla. Cuando ya nos estabamos alejando camino hacia el automóvil, voltee hacia la puerta del hospital y miré con repudio al niñato de hace rato que seguía ahí, mirando en nuestra dirección. "Tch. Maldito mocoso idiota."

 _5 días después._

—Mikasa, ¿a quién vas a querer invitar a tu cumpleaños?— Le pregunté mientras ojeaba sin interés el periódico. Ella estaba recostada en el sillón buscando algo que ver en el televisor.

—A nadie. No tengo amigos.— Contestó cortantemente en lo que su pulgar seguí presionando botones, (tal vez al azar), en el control remoto.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? Eso no es posible. Te estoy preguntando algo. Respóndeme sinceramente.— Dije dejando el periódico en la mesa. No había ninguna noticia que llamara mi atención.

—... A Hanji-kaasan* y a Erwin-toosan*.— Ah, sí. También llamaba a la loca y al cejudo de esa forma. La primera vez que les dijo así yo no me pude quedar con la duda y lo investigue. Resultó que significa "Mamá" y "Papá", respectivamente. Yo suspiré.

—Ahh. Si no hay otro modo...

 _El día tan esperado._

Era un día como cualquier otro, sólo que en realidad no era así, ya que Mikasa cumplía años. Ella estaba sentada en el sofá en compañía de Erwin, jugando un juego de mesa del cual en realidad no me acuerdo de su nombre. Esa era la oportunidad perfecta para hacer "mi jugada". Llamé a la cuatro ojos y le dije que fuéramos al patio un rato. Ella, asustada, accedió.

—Necesito que le des éste regalo.— Le dije mientras metía mi mano derecha al bolsillo de mi pantalón y de él sacaba una pequeña cajita envuelta con papel para decorar y un moño.

—¿A quién?— Cuestionó confundida. "Que no jod..."

—A MIKASA, ¿a quién más?

—¿Por qué yo? Dáselo tú en persona. ¿O es que acaso te da pena? Tranquilo, ya sabemos sobre tus sentimientos hacia ella.

—¡¿De qué carajo estás hablando?! Si yo se lo entrego, ni siquiera ba a querer abrir la caja y la tirará directo a la basura. Así que.. sé una buena niña y obedece de una buena vez.— Casi gritando. Estaba comenzando a frustrarme. Le entregué la cajita y me apresure a entrar a la casa antes de que el par que se encontraba sentado reparara en nuestra ausencia.

—¡MIKASAAA! Adivina qué trago para ti~— Canturreo la loca cuando ingreso a la habitación.

—¿Qué es?

—Un presente. Por tu cumpleaños~

—¿Otro?

—Sí... otro. ¡Pero...! ¡Este es especial!— Exclamó mientras se lo daba. Mikasa analizó el pequeño presente con curiosidad y luego observó a Hanji, preguntándose qué tanto tenía de especial. La de anteojos no dijo nada, sólo amplió su sonrisa logrando atrapar el interés de la mocosa, haciendo que ésta última se apresurara a abrir el paquetito de colores, rompiendo sin piedad la envoltura pero dejando a un lado el moñito rojo, descubriendo dentro de la cajita una cadena con un dije. Pero no eran corrientes ni nada por el estilo. La cadena era plateada, sin ningún detalle más, pero el dije era ejemplar: medía más o menos 5 cm y tenía la figura de un escudo, con el diseño de dos singulares alas en el interior; una blanca y la otra azul rey. Bastante bonito, a decir verdad. Mikasa sólo lo sostenía en sus manos y lo volteaba para observar hasta el más minimo detalle. Yo estaba atento a su reacción y a lo que diría a continuación:

—¿Qué tiene de especial?— Cuestionó mirando a Hanji directamente a los ojos. Yo pude sentir cómo algo en mi estómago se revolvía al escuchar aquellas palabras tan crueles.

—Ah, esto... ¡Hay una historia detrás de todo ello!— Creo que la cuatro ojos estaba comenzando a delirar ya que, para tratar de salir ilesa de lo que SOLITA se había metido, inventó una excusa tan patética como eso. "Pero, ¿qué me estás contando?" Mikasa no hizo comentario alguno así que Hanji lo tomó como un 'continúa' y así lo hizo. —Verás... ése collar, el que tienes ahora mismo en tus manos, está ligado a una leyenda que se cuenta por ahí... la cual dice: _"Quienes posean el collar de las alas serán clasificados como los 'libres' y, ellos y sólo ellos, podrán cumplir lo que se propongan en el transcurso de sus vidas, serán reconocidos como los mejores, tomados incluso a veces como líderes. El amor nunca faltará en sus días y su corazón encontrará las respuestas a todo"._ — Narró la loca con aires de profeta. "Es un cuento que ni un tonto podría creerse." Pensé... hasta que miré a Mikasa y noté la expresión de asombro que tenía en toda la cara. "No juegues conmigo."

Ella inmediatamente le entregó la caja vacía a Erwin y se apresuró a ponerse el collar en el cuello. La cadena le quedaba algo larga.

La sorpresa de que se lo creyera llegó hasta Hanji, quien tenía los ojos bien abiertos.

—No me lo quitare jamás, Hanji-kaasan. Muchas gracias.

La mencionada sonrió y seguido me volteó a ver a mí guiñándome un ojo. Ja. Había tomado una buena decisión. En otra ocasión probaría suerte y le daría un regalo yo mismo. Por ahora estaba bien. Imagínense el destino que le habría esperado a ése collar si se lo hubiera entregado yo.

 ** _Fin del capítulo IX. ¿Continuará?_**

 ** _Kaasan | Toosan: quiere decir eso. Papá y mam_ _á. Mikasa les dice así porque los considera como tal. Chibi... luego sabrán sobre eso 7u7_**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Es en parte un regalo para ustedes por Navidad y Día** **de Reyes, (lo que aquí en Mexico se festeja el 6 de Enero), así que disfrútenlo ('∀'●)~**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **Panku~**


	10. Hoy no es mi día

**De risas y lágrimas** **| Capítulo X**

 **Por Panku**

* * *

 _—¡Hyde, estás despedido!_

 _Hyde sacudió la cabeza como si tratara de sacarse aquellas palabras de la memoria, y se dirigió al portal del bloque. En ese mismo instante, se abrió la puerta y una persona salió a la oscuridad. No la había visto nunca._

 _La mujer llevaba un sombrero calado hasta las cejas y un elegante traje de chaqueta. Unas gafas de sol grandes y negras le ocultaban los ojos. A aquellas horas de la noche, sólo podía habérselas puesto para evitar a toda costa que la reconocieran. Hyde se cruzó con la desconocida sin decir palabra mientras subía los escalones de la entrada._

 _Con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, se giró extrañado y la vio subirse a un coche aparcado frente al bloque de apartamentos._

 _El motor del vehículo estaba en marcha y la luz de los faros recortó brevemente el perfil de la mujer contra la oscuridad de la noche._

 _Hyde terminó de convencerse de que no conocía de nada a aquella persona_ **(1) _._**

* * *

El libro que había conseguido por más ni menos que 50 Dólares estaba volviéndome loco. Surgieron demasiadas dudas como para apenas llevar la mitad de las páginas leídas; y para colmo, un personaje nuevo desconocido aparece. Resultó bastante difícil poder concentrarme en mi trabajo apropiadamente sin tener que distraerme a cada rato con pensamientos como: _"¿Podrá Hyde resolver el caso? ¿Quién asesinó a Mackenzie? ¿Es en verdad la joven Cassie tan dulce e inocente como todos creen, o está desquiciada y fingió ser mejor amiga de Mackenzie para poder matarla sin que nadie sospechara de ella? ¿Ya habrá desayunado Mikasa? Espero que no haya desordenado la casa. Si es así, no conseguirá salirse con la suya como la última vez",_ y otras banalidades que surgían de vez en cuando en mi cabeza impidiéndome seguir con mi labor. Sinceramente, no culparía a Randal (mi jefe) por despedirme, ya que sería justificado. Había días en los que me ausentaba y otros en los que asistía, pero si lo hacia, no dejaba de distraerme con la mínima cosa que no tuviera que ver con mi trabajo. Y es que la verdad era tan aburrido, que incluso yo lo consideraba así. Habría sido mucho mejor encargarme de matar humanos colosales capaces de comernos, según una de las fantasías de Hanji.

Volviendo a hundirme en éstas trivialidades y antes de que me diera cuenta, estaba parada justo junto a mí la señora Briseida, nombre que por cierto no le quedaba para nada, ya que Briseida era una bella joven troyana a la que el héroe griego Aquiles mantuvo como cautiva durante la guerra de Troya. El nombre hace referencia a una mujer elegante, sensual y con un amplio conocimiento cultural; la señora Briseida no se acerca ni a eso: era una anciana de unos seseinta-y-algo años amargada, arrugada e inculta, que siempre estaba quejándose de mí y mandándome a mí a hacer trabajos suyos como si fuera mi superior, cuando en realidad era al revés. Seguramente pensaba que era un crío inexperto que necesitaba de alguna buena lección. Aunque… no estaba muy alejado de la realidad.

—Señor Ackerman. — _"¿A quién llamas señor, vieja bruja?"_ —¿Qué cree que está buscando en Internet?— Escupió con el entrecejo cruzado mientras señalaba con su huesudo dedo la pantalla de mi monitor, que por cierto estaba encendida en una página de recetas de cocina. _"¿Cuándo sucedió esto? ¿Yo ingresé a eso?"_ Ni siquiera recordaba haberlo hecho. ¿No lo dije ya? Mis pensamientos iban a hacer que cruzara la calle sin fijarme si venía un coche, provocándome… No, olvídenlo.

—Ah… ¿Yo estaba buscando algo en Internet?— Mencioné mientras, manejando el _mouse,_ cerraba la pestaña abierta y abría el documento en el que estaba trabajando. La señora Briseida simplemente me fulminó con una mirada inquisitiva. —Está bien. ¿Quiere una excusa? De acuerdo: tengo una pequeña duende latosa en mi casa y cada día me esfuerzo por cocinar algo de su agrado, pero nada le gusta. Quería probar con alguna receta nueva para ver si se la comía. ¿Es tan malo?— La señora Me-creo-mucho enderezó su espalda y resopló.

—Ésta es la tercera vez en el mes. ¿Acaso quiere que el Señor lo castigue por no hacer lo que le corresponde? Haga su trabajo.— Acabado de decir esto, regresó a su oficina a seguir torturando a los demás por correo electrónico(?). _"¿Quién me va a castigar por qué cosa? Yo sólo me estaba preocupando por Mikasa… creo."_

Cuando por fin estaba apurándome por terminar las 200 páginas de palabras sin sentido, pasó Artemis (la secretaría encargada del área en la que yo trabajaba) corriendo a un lado mío, con tanta prisa, que parecía que tenía que desactivar una bomba en menos de 1 minuto. Como no me incumbía, le resté importancia e hice como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero tan pronto como guardé el documento en la carpeta de archivos, apareció ella junto a mí con la respiración agitada y unos cuantos mechones de cabellos sueltos de su chongo. Tenía un teléfono inalámbrico en la mano y me miraba como si necesitara que yo la salvara, así que supuse que la llamada era para mí.

—Es… el señor… Randal…— Se esforzó en decir con la voz entrecortada mientras me entregaba el aparato en la mano. A mí me dio un no-sé-qué que sentí que estaba en la secundaria otra vez, siendo llamado a la oficina del director por mala conducta. Intuí que me gritaría justo como Ed había hecho con Hyde: "¡Ackerman, estás despedido!", fue lo que esperaba; si embargo, fue algo totalmente distinto.

— _¡Ackerman, así se hace!_

—¿Disculpe?

— _Al principio pensé de ti como un completo bueno para nada, pero ya veo que estaba equivocado. Me has impresionado._ — _"Cuánta libertad en decir lo que piensa…"_

—Señor, no lo entiendo. ¿A qué se refiere?

— _¡Que te asciendo un puesto! Todavía no es ni medio día y ya terminaste todo el trabajo que te puse. Al principio era una prueba, pero como ya vi que puedes… ¡Te doy permiso de marcharte desde ahora! Al fin y al cabo, ya terminaste, ¿o no?_ — A pesar de que había tratado de explicarse, no le entendí nada. _"¿Se refiere a las doscientas hojas? ¿Pero cómo se enteró si cuando yo apenas estaba guardando el documento, él ya había llamado?"_ Eso no hacía más que reafirmar mi teoría: el jefe tenía cámaras por todo el edificio. Bueno, a de nada me servía darle vueltas al asunto. En cuanto colgó, le regresé el teléfono a Artemis, quien ya había recuperado el aliento y me miraba con una gentil sonrisa.

—Felicitaciones.— Dijo ella al tomar el artefacto entre sus delicadas manos. No lo negaré, era atractiva.

—Gracias.

No podía creérmelo. ¿De verdad me ascendió un puesto? ¿Randal? ¿Y no era una broma? Ya no importaba, sólo tuve que recoger unas cuantas cosas mías, guardarlas en mi maletín y despedirme de Artemis y los demás del cubículo, incluyendo a la señora Briseida, quien no dejaba de verme con resentimiento hasta que desaparecí por completo por la puerta que daba al pasillo del elevador. Presioné el botón para solicitarlo y esperé pacientemente mientras marcaba el número de Hanji con mi propio móvil. Ni siquiera pude finalizar, cuando mi medio de transporte había llegado; se abrieron las puertas y me sobresalté un poco al descubrir que había un señor dentro. Tendría que enviarle un mensaje para no molestar a mi acompañante. _"Ni modo."_

 _..._

 _ **Para:** La loca cuatro ojos **Asunto:** Trabajo y escuela_

 _Hanji, parece ser que Randal está de buen humor, así que me ascendió un puesto y como bonus me dejó salir de mi trabajo antes. Lo que quiero decir es que no tienes que recoger a Mikasa, puedo ir yo. No te molestes en ir porque será inútil. Ya voy de salida._

 _..._

Y lo envié. La sensación de los elevadores siempre me ha desagradado, sin embargo es mejor que bajar caminando los 7 pisos de escaleras que había desde mi oficina hasta el lobby del edificio. Apenas estaba comprobando si reconocía al hombre que iba conmigo cuando mi celular desprendió un ´tintin´ que significaba que había llegado un mensaje. _"¿Tan rápido?"_ Inmediatamente saqué mi celular del bolsillo de la chaqueta de mi traje y revisé lo que la cuatro ojos había respondido. Era lo siguiente:

 _..._

 _ **De:** La loca cuatro ojos **Asunto:** ¿Qué?_

 _¿Quién es Randal?_

 _..._

 _"¿Eso es todo? Que idiota."_

 _..._

 _ **Para:** La loca cuatro ojos **Asunto:** ¿De qué estás hablando?_

 _Olvídalo. Yo iré por Mikasa, ¿entiendes eso o te lo dibujo?_

 _..._

 _ **De:** La loca cuatro ojos **Asunto:** Okiloki_

 _De acuerdo, enanín. No te enojes o te saldrán arrugas ;)_

 _..._

—Imbécil.— Se me escapó al terminar de leer éste último mensaje. El hombre a mi derecha volteó a verme, ofendido.

—¿Disculpe? ¿Me lo ha dicho a mí?

—No… no a usted. Lo siento.— Imbécil yo.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

— _Mikasa. Mikasa Ackerman._ — Se escuchó la voz de la jovencita que anunciaba el nombre del niño a recoger; en éste caso, mi pequeña duende latosa. Yo estaba parado en la puerta de la primaria junto a la misma jovencita de los altavoces, fue así que pude ver cómo la llamaban por su radio para después voltearse a decirme algo: —¿Señor Ackerman?— Yo asentí. _"¿Por qué todos me dicen señor?"_ —Ah… tiene que ir a la dirección. ¿Sabe dónde es?

 _"Increíble. Apenas es una niña de primer año, ¿y ya me están llamando a la oficina del director? ¿Qué clase de cosa habrá provocado la mocosa como para que yo, su tutor, tenga que ir a recogerla hasta allá?"_ Estaba furioso, no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando. ¿Se había peleado? ¿Agredió a algún profesor? Siendo de Mikasa de quien estábamos hablando, no podía estar seguro de nada. No hasta que lo descubriera de boca propia del director o de la mocosa.

Caminando deprisa, pronto estuve justo frente a la puerta que tenía una placa con la inscripción: "Oficina del director". _"¿Quién no encontraría la oficina del Director con una cosa tan llamativa en la puerta de la oficina del director? Aunque sí que fue un poco complicado dar con la oficina del director. Estaba en el mero centro de la escuela. Fue muy complicado llegar hasta acá pero a mí se me hizo fácil porque caminé muy rápido además porque la esencia de Mikasa me trajo hasta aquí. Me siento como Hyde buscando el cadáver de Mackenzie en el laberinto en el que Cassie la mató. Aunque Mikasa no es un cadáver. Bueno, lo será dependiendo de qué tan malo sea lo que hizo."_ Cosas inútiles como las anteriores rondaban por mi cabeza en esos momentos. Ni siquiera estaba totalmente consciente de lo que estaba pasando porque el enojo nublaba mis pensamientos. Fue así como, sin esperar ni un poco más, tomé el pomo de la puerta y lo giré para ingresar a enfrentar a Mikasa. Lo que el director me comentó, no me lo esperaba:

—¡Felicitaciones, señor Ackerman!— _"¿Qué mierda?"_ Me quedé parado en el marco de la puerta, todavía sosteniendo el pomo de la misma. Shockeado, no comprendía la situación. Yo me anticipé a algún regaño o reclamo por mala conducta de Mikasa, pero al parecer no había hecho nada malo ni nada que mereciera castigo.

—No entiendo, ¿qué hice ahora?— Dije mientras, finalmente, me atrevía a dar unos cuantos pasos para poder escuchar mejor lo que tuviera que decir. Mikasa estaba sentada en una silla enfrente del escritorio del señor de edad avanzada.

—No, usted no ha hecho nada, señor Ackerman. Ni bueno ni malo. Ni usted ni la señorita Ackerman están aquí para ser regañados. La razón por la que usted y su hija… Ah, no… Perdón. Usted explicó muy bien cuando la registró que no compartían relación de sangre. ¿Es eso correcto, o estoy equivocado? Lo siento mucho si estoy dando algunos rodeos, es que, con mi edad, digo diez palabras y con esfuerzos me acuerdo de cinco. Jaja. Ay, la juventud de ahora no sabe apreciar sus días de vida. Antes de que se den cuenta, tendrán el mismo número de años que yo. Y ellos no me hacen caso… ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Felicitaciones, señor Ackerman!

Era triste escuchar lo mucho que este pobre hombre se desviaba del tema original. _"¿Qué hacemos aquí entonces? No comprendí."_ En ese momento, estaba más que seguro de que Mikasa tampoco tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hacíamos ahí. _"Espera, no. Ella lo debe de saber, ¿verdad? La llamaron antes que a mí así que debe saberlo, ¿verdad?"_ Con intenciones de averiguar mi teoría, giré un poco mi cabeza para poder ver de reojo a la mocosa, pero al hacerlo… Su cara denotaba lo disgustada que se encontraba. Su entrecejo estaba fruncido, pero no como si estuviera enojada, sino más bien como diciendo: "¿Me estás tomando el pelo?"

—Gracias, señor McLain. ¿Podemos irnos ya?— Quizá fui maleducado al decir eso tan de repente, pero era necesario; la situación comenzaba a ponerse tediosa. Mejor apurar las cosas, ¿no?

—¡No, Chibi! Señor viejito McLain no me ha dicho por qué todos me miran feo. Tampoco por qué nadie me habla o por qué dicen que soy la favorita.— Cada vez bajaba más el tono de voz, terminando de decir lo último en un casi susurro.

—¿To… todos? ¿Qué?

—Ah, señorita Ackerman… Seguramente es porque usted es asiática y porque es la niña más sobresaliente y aplicada de su grado. Jeje. ¡Felicitaciones, señorita Ackerman! Hum… Aunque ahora que lo pienso, tal vez también sean celos, porque usted es la muchacha más linda que he visto. ¡Felicitaciones, señor Ackerman! Su mujer ha de ser igual de hermosa como para haber tenido una hija así, jeje. ¡Sin lugar a dudas tiene la belleza en la sangre! Usted es atractivo, ¿lo sabía, señor Ackerman? ¡Felicitaciones!

 _"La conversación no está yendo a ninguna parte. Más bien pareciese que éste hombre, (quien por cierto sigue hablando solo y felicitándonos por nada), se está haciendo pato_ **(2)** _. ¿De verdad un tipo como éste puede ser director? No es para nada desafiante, y de seguro ni entiende lo que piensa. ¿Dijo que yo era atractivo? ¿En serio se estaba escuchando a sí mismo? Bueno, tal vez sí haya dicho algo que valga la pena. De todas maneras dijo que Mikasa es la más aplicada del grado, ¿no? Pero… ¿Cómo está eso de que nadie le habla a Mikasa? ¿Acaso no tiene amigos?"_ La curiosidad me carcomía; tanto, que no pude siquiera pensarlo dos veces antes de decir:

—Mikasa, ¿no tienes amigos?— Antes de que pudiera taparme la boca con mis propias manos, la mocosa ya se había parado de su asiento y había salido corriendo sin que el señor McLain o yo pudiéramos hacer algo a tiempo. _"Mierda."_ —¡Mikasa!— Y ahí iba yo detrás de ella. Que el señor McLain se quedara hablando solo no hacía daño a nadie. Ya podría disculparme después.

A pesar de que salí corriendo justo después de ella, resultó que antes de que alguien pudiera decir: "Gato", había perdido de vista a la mocosa. _"Maldigo ésta Primaria-secundaria con millones de pasillos. De verdad parece un laberinto."_ Al parecer todo el sudor y esfuerzo que gastaba al salir a correr todas las mañanas y al a veces entrenar en el gimnasio era en vano, ya que una duende de 5 años y de menos de un metro de estatura me había ganado, logrando desaparecer de mi campo de visión.

—Tch, maldición.— Solté; no tenia sentido seguir corriendo así que me detuve. En ese mismo instante se me ocurrió que, al igual que mi jefe Randal, el director McLain debería tener cámaras de seguridad por la enorme extensión de estructura que era el instituto. Entonces decidí regresar a la oficina del director para pedirle de favor si podía buscar a Mikasa. _"Debería de estar adentro, ¿no es así? No la dejarían salir de no ser acompañada por un adulto."_

Cuando ingresé de nuevo en la habitación, el señor McLain seguía hablando. _"¿No se le acaba el aire?"_

—¡Oh, qué descortés! ¡Salir corriendo de esa manera en medio de una tranquila y enriquecedora conversación! ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!— _"Mierda, sí se enojó."_

—Lo siento, señor McLain. Pero es que Mikasa…

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo siente, señor Ackerman? No ha hecho nada malo… ¿O sí? Jaja. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Y su hija? Caray, ¿ya la perdió? ¿No le dije que la cuidara muy bien? Ay, así me pasó con mi esposa. Antes de que me diera cuenta, un pescador ya me la había robado. ¡Debió cuidar a la suya! ¿Ahora quién le va a ayudar a recuperarla?— _"Ahh, aquí vamos de nuevo."_

—Señor McLain, ¿tiene cámaras de seguridad instaladas en la escuela?

—¿Ah? ¡Ah! ¡Sí! Pero fue en contra de mi voluntad. Detesto esa tecnología nueva.— _"Aunque no es tan nueva…"_

—¿Puedo buscar a Mikasa en ellas, por favor?

—¡¿No le dije que nadie le ayudaría a encontrar a su esposa?!

—¡Mikasa no es mi esposa, ni mi hija! ¡¿Qué demonios está diciendo?!— _"Ya está. Llegué a mi límite. Incluso le dije por favor. Ugh."_

—Señor Ackerman, no alce la voz. Está bien, le ayudaré a encontrarla. Pero que quede claro que me debe una.— _"¡Éste sujeto es peor que Hanji! ¡Ahh! Pero bueno… ya accedió a ayudarme."_

—Gracias por su aportación.

—Ahí, es ella, ¿no?— Preguntó señalando con su dedo un pequeño monitor en donde apenas y se distinguía una figura humana, hincada y agachada. Obviamente era Mikasa, ya que el edificio ya estaba vacío puesto que era pasada la hora de salida. Nada más verifiqué la ubicación de aquella habitación, me preparé para echar a correr… Hasta que otra figura apareció.

Por una de las esquinas inferiores había aparecido otra figura, seguramente un niño, pues tenia el pelo corto. (O lo que parecía ser su pelo.)

—¿Qué?

—¡Ooooh!— Exclamó el señor McLain de inmediato, como si leyera el ambiente. —¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?— Yo me acerqué nuevamente a ver más detalladamente lo que sucedía, mientras el director ponía cara de pillo. Apenas Mikasa levantó la mirada, se apresuró a abrazar a la figura, acción que al parecer fue correspondida. —¿Un amante?— Preguntó pícaramente McLain con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Tch, de eso nada.— Dije sin poder aguantar un momento más la escena que la mocosa nos proporcionaba a ambos. Salí de la oficina y empecé a correr hacia donde había entendido se encontraba Mikasa.

 _"¡El señor McLain está mal de la cabeza! ¿Quién le otorgó el trabajo de director? Seguramente alguien igual de loco que él. En primera, ¿está consciente de lo que dice? ¿Sabe el significado de las palabras que expulsa su boca? ¿De qué demonios nos estaba felicitando antes? ´¡Felicitaciones!´A cada rato. ´¡Felicitaciones por tener ojos! ¡Felicitaciones por existir!´¡No tiene sentido! En segunda, ¿quién demonios se cree como para decir con tanta facilidad que Mikasa es la niña más bonita que ha visto nunca? Es decir, lo entiendo, pero sonó como un pederasta. ¡Lo mismo pasó antes! Dijo que yo era atractivo. ¿Qué onda con ese tipo de comentarios tan fuera de lugar? ¡Maldicióoooon!"_

 _Finalmente, había legado al lugar de la ubicación de Mikasa, que resultó ser no otro que el almacén del gimnasio general. Había pelotas de baloncesto, redes, un cesto con uniformes sucios y otras cosas más. En cuanto abrí la puerta para observar el oscuro interior de la habitación, de entre las sombras salió Mikasa, con los ojos rojos y con lágrimas secas en las mejillas; indudablemente había llorado. Sin embargo, en su cara ya no había rastro alguno de tristeza, incluso se podría decir que estaba feliz. Yo intenté revisar si el niño que había visto gracias a la cámara seguía por aquí, pero no estaba. Traté de divagar con Mikasa._

—Oye… Mocosa.

—¿Qué?— Respondió rápidamente con tono serio. _"¡Que agresiva!"_

—A-ah… ¿Con quién estabas antes?

—¡Chibi! ¿Cómo sabes eso?— Preguntó sorprendida. Obviamente no le podía decir que la había espiado por una cámara de vigilancia, así que tenía que inventar una excusa… rápido. _"Por esto no me gusta hablar con ella. Si, es una niña y a veces se le escapan algunas, pero la mayoría de veces es más astuta que yo. Espera… ¿eso es una bufanda?"_ Tan lento era que ni me había dado cuenta de que traía un pedazo de tela rojo enredado alrededor del cuello.

—Mikasa, ¿de dónde sacaste esa cosa? Si la tomaste del almacén, devuélvela, no te pertenece.

—¡No! ¡Me lo ha dado Eren, Chibi tonto! ¡Es una bufanda, no le digas "cosa"! ¡Eres un tonto, Chibi!— Exclamó sosteniendo fuertemente con ambas manos la bufanda, para al final enseñarme la lengua, detener su andar y sentarse en el piso. Yo me sorprendí por el berrinche que había armado por un simple comentario. _"¿Por qué los niños serán tan irritantes?"_

—Levántate de ahí, vas a ensuciar tu uniforme.

—¡No quiero! ¡Y no intentes cargarme o te morderé!

—A ver, guerrera.— _"Pero claro que no. Si es que todavía me acuerdo de la última vez que intenté hacerlo."_ —Quiero decir… Mikasa… Lo siento, ¿sí? Pero es que no me esperaba para nada que la bufanda significara tanto para ti. Perdón.— Tampoco tenía muy claro por qué me estaba disculpando, si no era para tanto, ¿o sí?

—…Te perdonaré sólo si, en pose de mayordomo, dices: "Soy un Chibi tonto; como recompensa te llevaré al parque, Mikasa-sama."— _"¿"Pose de mayordomo"? ¿Quiere decir que me arrodille ante ella?"_

—¿Qué? No pienso hacer eso. Además, ¿qué significa "sama"?

—Aah, hay tierra en mi falda. ¿Qué voy a hacer?— _"¿Eso es… chantaje? Maldita manipuladora."_

—…S-soy un Chibi tonto; como recompensa te llevaré al parque, Mikasa-sa…ma.— Hasta este punto, ya estaba preguntándome qué estaba haciendo con mi vida. Era TAN ridículo, que ni la mocosa pudo con ello.

—¡JAJAJA! ¡De verdad lo hiciste!— Soltó y estalló en carcajadas; cuando tuvo suficiente, se paró, se sacudió el polvo de la ropa, y comenzó a caminar. —Andando, Chibi tonto.

—Tch.

Cuando me puse de pie, descubrí que las rodillas de mi traje estaban llenas de polvo; cabe recalcar que el traje era gris claro, lo que quería decir… que sería un poco más complicado quitar las manchas de suciedad. _"Ya me vengaré, Mikasa-sama."_

Mikasa iba delante de mí, guiándome ya que yo no sabía por dónde estaba la salida. _"Laberinto-escuela."_ Pensé mientras veía los flecos del estambre rojo de la bufanda meneándose al ritmo de los pasos de la mocosa. _"Cierto. Ella mencionó antes que alguien se la había dado… ¿Cuál dijo que era el nombre? Ha de haberse referido al niño que vimos antes McLain y yo en cámaras, ya que no había nadie, nadie más podría ser. De hecho… cuando llegué… ¿El niño ya no estaba? Espera un momento… ¡Imposible! ¡¿Un fantasma?! Tendría sentido, pues Mikasa dijo que nadie le hablaba. ¿Pero de verdad? No… No es posible. Aunque haya desaparecido, es probable que se haya ido del almacén antes de que yo llegara. Pero en ese caso, se la habría llevado consigo, ¿no? Ah, bueno; quizá Mikasa supo que yo la buscaría y decidió no moverse para que me fuera más fácil encontrarla... Pero ella me odia. Además, el niño le dio la bufanda, y aparte la abrazó. Quiero decir, es un `objeto´ físico. ¿O no? ¡Ahh! De repente estoy pensando como Hyde. ¿Qué soy yo? ¿Un detective paranormal? ¡Claro que no! ¡Un oficinista! Si Eren es real, ya lo veré después. Mikasa no puede esconderlo de mí para siempre… ¡Eren! ¡Ya lo tengo! Después le preguntaré. Jaja."_ …Confieso que mis pensamientos en ese día me daban miedo. Mi libro me estaba follando la cabeza… Y era notorio.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

—Mikasa, no vayas muy lejos.— Le advertí en cuanto llegamos al parque. A fin de cuentas, tenía que cumplir mi promesa de mayordomo; me costara lo que me costara.

—¡Conozco este parque mejor que tú, Chibi tonto!— Gritó mientras se alejaba corriendo en dirección hacia los columpios; el juego más cercano que había… ¿Qué eran 5 metros de distancia, después de todo?

—¡No lo digo porque te puedas perder, mocosa tonta! Y… ¡Si ensucias tu uniforme, tú lo lavarás, ¿entendido?!— La amenacé mientras me sentaba en una banca de por ahí. Todavía podía ver a Mikasa. No escuché una respuesta a lo último, pero pude distinguir cómo asentía.

Ya más relajado, pude hacer un repaso de lo que había pasado en el día: _"En la madrugada, el llamado de Hanji a la puerta me despertó, dándome también la oportunidad de bañarme mientras ella llevaba a Mikasa a la escuela. Después, fui a trabajar; sin carro era necesario despertarse temprano para ir a la estación a tomar el metro en dirección a "Adultolandia", como le dice Mikasa. Luego de eso… ¿En qué momento perdí mi propia mente? Digo… No recuerdo lo que hice después de comenzar a escribir mis doscientas hojas. ¿En qué momento ingresé en Internet a buscar recetas de cocina? Claro que la excusa que le dí a Briseida no era una excusa; es verdad que Mikasa no come nada de lo que le preparo; si la cuatro ojos no hiciera comida extra, creo que Mikasa no comería absolutamente nada… lo que me preocupa bastante. También… lo último que recuerdo fue que, en mi trabajo apenas iba en la hoja 37, y cuando recobré el conocimiento… ¿Iba en la 184? ¿Alguien me habría ayudado o lo habré hecho yo mismo inconsciente? Nada de eso tiene sentido. Tampoco el que Randal me haya ascendido un puesto. Si de verdad tiene cámaras en todo el edificio, eso quiere decir que vio cuando entré en Internet a hacer el idiota, ¿o no? Además, ¿por qué ascenderme un puesto si cuando no me dan ganas no voy a trabajar? ¿Será que finalmente me está sonriendo la suerte? Quizá sea eso… ¡Ah, sí! ¡¿Qué demonios pasa con el director de la escuela-laberinto de Mikasa?! Pero… Lo que dijo de su esposa me recordó brevemente a Petra… Si, señor McLain. Debí haber cuidado a la persona que quería más que a nadie en éste ridículo mundo. Si yo hubiera sido más atento aquella vez y le hubiera dicho sobre el accidente con los padres de Mikasa, no habría sucedido lo que sucedió… ¿Qué sucedió exactamente? Jaja. Qué gracioso. Ya ni puedo recordarlo. Todo lo que recuerdo es… que no quería que se fuera. Que quería abrazarla y no soltarla nunca más. Y lo habría hecho… de no ser porque apareció alguien que me causaba la misma sensación. Sí, la señorita asiática me pidió personalmente antes de morir que la cuidara. Sí, el último deseo de Isabel también fue que me hiciera cargo de alguien para volverme responsable. Pero… fuera de eso, también lo hice por deseo propio, creo. Al principio no estaba muy convencido y tenía miedo del cómo reaccionaría mi novia. Ja. Desafortunadamente, todo lo que habría podido salir mal, pasó. Petra me dejó, y yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo. Hubo un punto en donde quise volver a intentarlo, volver al lado de Petra y ser felices juntos cuidando de Mikasa. Pero eso es imposible ahora. Nuestra relación está prácticamente muerta. Hace tiempo que ya no nos vemos, ¡ni siquiera recuerdo haber hablado con ella recientemente! "Seamos amigos", dijo ella… claro, ¿por qué no? Deseémonos la muerte uno al otro… Incluso eso sería menos doloroso que no hablarte… Petra…"_ Lo sé, pensamientos demasiado suicidas. Sin embargo, entiéndanme aunque sea un poquito. Sufría tanto, TANTO, que ni me di cuenta de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor.

Ensimismado en mis pensamientos, no me percaté de que Mikasa se había alejado más de la cuenta. No me percaté de que Mikasa ya no estaba a mi vista. No me percaté de que Mikasa ya no estaba…

* * *

 **...**

* * *

—¡Mikasaaa! ¡¿Dónde estás, Mikasa-sama?! ¡Mikasaaa! ¡¿Acaso no quieres insultarmeee?! ¡Anda! ¡Dí: "Chibi tonto"! …Por favor…— Frustrado, al borde del llanto, busqué por todo el parque y por algunos alrededores. Ni siquiera se me ocurrió llamar a Hanji o a Erwin, para que me ayudaran a encontrarla. Y es que había sido tan estúpido… _"¡Mi maldita culpa! ¡¿Cómo mierda se me ocurrió quitarle la maldita vista de encima?! ¡Le había dicho que no se alejara! ¡Ella usualmente no me desobedece tanto! ¡¿Se la robaron?! ¡Qué digo! ¡Claro que se la robaron! ¡Una niña pequeña de cinco años sola en un parque! ¡Es tan bonita que cualquier psicópata que rondara por la zona no lo pensaría ni dos veces en desaprovechar la oportunidad! ¡Soy un hijo de… Espera. ¿Qué sentido tiene ofenderme ahora mismo? Mi prioridad debería ser Mikasa. Si no la encuentro… No. Si encuentro al bastardo que la secuestró, no me contendré ni un solo momento. No tendré piedad."_ —¡Mikasaaaaa! ¡Mocosa, aparécete de una buena vez! ¡Sino lo haces, te…!— Lágrimas. Cayendo desde mis ojos, resbalando por mis mejillas y desapareciendo en el cuello de mi camisa. " _¿Eh? ¿Estoy… llorando? Aah. Que vergonzoso. Y en público, aparte. ¡Maldición!"_ Totalmente abatido, me detuve y me dejé caer sobre mis rodillas. A la mierda el traje. A la mierda lo que piensen los demás. Lloraría cuanto quisiera hasta cansarme, porque sin Mikasa…

—¡Buuu!— Escuché repentinamente detrás de mí. Claramente reconocí la voz, y no pude siquiera procesarlo correctamente cuando me voltee velozmente, sorprendiéndome a sobremanera por lo que mis ojos llorosos veían.

—¿Mi… Mikasa?— Pregunté con un hilo de voz. No podía creerlo. _"¿Es un sueño? ¿Una alu… cinación? Con lo que mi mente se ha ido el día de hoy, es posible."_

—Chibi, ¿qué tienes? Tus ojos están rojos…

—¡Mikasa!— Exclamé y la abracé, tampoco me contuve en llorar un poco más, y… Quizá me pasé un poco con mi fuerza.

—¡Chibi, actúas raro! ¡Estás asfixiándome!

—¡Tonta! ¡¿Dónde carajo estabas?! ¡Te busqué por todos lados! ¡Creí que tú…! Que habías… sido… robada.— Mis lágrimas y mis sollozos me impedían hablar con normalidad: mi voz patinaba y yo no podía dejar de apretar a la mocosa. Esa escena indudablemente parecía sacada de un dorama romántico.

—¿Qué…?

—No me lo habría perdonado… Si te hubiera pasado algo… Nunca me lo habría perdonado.— Hace rato, mientras lloraba, había liberado la desesperación por no verla, pero ahora era más bien por haberla encontrado al fin; aunque ya estaba comenzando a calmarme.

—Chibi, pero sí me robaron.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

—Ven, Chibi. Ya actuaste raro hace rato. ¡Sé valiente ahora!— Mikasa estaba llevándome hacia un callejón. Si yo no entraba no era por miedo, sino mas bien por estar planeando qué haría con el maldito hijo de perra que la había alejado de mí. Por más extraño que me pareciera que Mikasa hubiera escapado del secuestrador, me parecía aún más extraño que quisiera volver al lugar en donde estaba el secuestrador.

—Mikasa, ¿qué es esto? ¿Dónde está el ladrón?— Dije yo agravando un poco la voz, intentando asustar un poco al pedófilo si es que escuchaba.

—Ahí.— Contestó señalando un contenedor de basura. _"¿Qué mierda?"_

—¿Ahí?— Repetí yo para confirmar si no me estaba mintiendo.

—Sí, ahí.— Nope, no lo estaba.

Sin más remedio, me armé de valor y verifiqué el interior del contenedor verde sólo para encontrarme con una pequeña niña, (no más grande que Mikasa, quizá de su misma edad), llena de suciedad, con el cabello hecho un asco. Estaba rebuscando entre la basura. Obviamente era una niña vagabunda, pero no esperaba que actuara en la manera en la que actuó: Antes de que yo pudiera intentar sacarla de ahí, ella, o _eso_ , saltó desde el contenedor aterrizando en el piso a un lado mío y en frente de Mikasa.

—Chibi, ¿nos la quedamos?

 **Fin del Capítulo X.** **¿Continuará?**

* * *

 ** _Glosario |_**

 ** _1)_ Hyde es un personaje de un videojuego de Nintendo ( _Hotel Dusk, Room 215_ y _Last Window, The secret of Cape West)_. Su nombre completo es Kyle Hyde. (I know). Obviamente no me pertenece Hyde, yo sólo lo he usado como si fuera el personaje de la novela de Levi. El fragmento del principio, es un fragmento del libro que está leyendo nuestro Heichou. El fragmento en sí está sacado del juego de _Last Window, The secret of Cape West._ El juego es mas como una novela gráfica, pero en Opciones, está "Novela" y... Digamos que es como el recordatorio de lo que ha pasado hasta ahora. De ahí lo saqué. Sin embargo... _Mackenzie_ y _Cassie_ no son personajes del juego. Son OC´s mías, así como Randal, la seóra Briseida, Artemis y el loquito McLain. sON oc´s (Original Charaters/Personajes Originales), así que me pertenecen. Sólo para aclarar: esa cosa del asesinato de Mackenzie en el laberinto, la inventé yo. En realidad ni siquiera llevo la mitad del juego xD**

 **2) "Hacerse pato" es una expresión que en México usualmente se usa para referirse a que alguien está evadiendo las cosas o así. No sé si en otros países es igual, así que pensé que sería adecuado aclararlo uwu**

 **Bien, ahora sí. ¡WOOOOOOW! ¡El capítulo más largo jamás antes visto en "De risas y lágrimas"! :´D**

 **Tranqui, tranqui. Cada vez trataré de superarme más u.u**

 **Si les soy sincera, en vacaciones de semana santa yo quería escribir 20 capítulos (tal vez no tantos xd) para compensar los... ¿Cuatro meses? Yop, sí. Cuatro meses de inactividad. UnU** **¿Es ésto suficiente? OnO**

 **Yo quería publicar el día de ayer (Lunes) éste cap, pero no pude porque me dio pereza. lol**

 **No quiero escribir tanto en notas, (aunque ya lo hice, gg), así que ya me voy uvu**

 **Cuídense, inocentes seguidores 7u7 *Sorry, la maldita llama me ha contagiado su malvadez(?* ¡Oh! ¡Y gracias por todo su apoyo! ^ u ^**

 **Si quieren que estemos un poco más en contacto, pueden buscarme en Facebook como _Panku Blite._**

 **Bye, bebesh.**

 **Panku~**


End file.
